


Вместе

by Katarinagood



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Чтобы не случилось, мы будем вместе.





	1. На новом месте

— Вот мы и на месте, — сказал отец, как только самолёт приземлился в главном аэропорту Праги. Я не проронила ни слова. Папа с недоумением посмотрел на меня — он не понимал, почему его дочь, которая давно хотела поехать в Прагу, после того, как он ей сказал, что её мечта вот-вот сбудется, и она не только увидит старинный и слегка модернизированный город восточной Европы, но и какое-то время поживёт там, вдруг встала в позу и отказалась туда лететь. Всё очень просто, я на самом деле хотела увидеть Прагу и немного пожить там, но это было шесть лет тому назад, тогда ещё слово "Панхея" не было именем нарицательным и не обозначало начало негласной третьей мировой войны, которая на самом деле была гражданской войной, а обозначало самоотверженность учёный и торжество науки. После всё встало с ног на голову, и в какой-то момент мне казалось, что беда придёт и в нашу страну, но оказалось, что проблема с аугами обошла Россию. Все очень просто: тот злосчастный чип оказался слишком недоступным и слишком дорогим для обычных граждан, даже богатые жители нашей страны за все деньги мира, какие у них только имеются, не могли достать этот чип для себя. Слава русским учёным, они придумали альтернативу чипу, созданному корпорации "Дерроу индастриз", тем и спасли нашу страну от новой гражданской войны. Особенно от манипуляции Иллюминатов пострадала Чешская республика, все эти теракты, вся эта ненависть, от которой пострадала бедная Чехия, буквально уничтожала то, что осталось от страны, и ехать туда мне не хотелось вовсе не из-за опасения за свою жизнь, нет, мой папа спасатель, и я с ним объехала практически все страны мира, где мы только не были: и в Японии, и в Мексике и даже в Африке. Я не хотела лететь в Прагу, чтобы не упасть духом и не заплакать, видя, во что превратился некогда красивый город. — Надя, хватит строить из себя Молчунью, ты же так хотела пожить в Праге. Да, я понимаю, что это не то время, но другой возможности увидеть то, что ты хотела, больше не будет. Он взял меня за руку, мы вместе с другими спасателями вышли из самолёта и направились к начальнику отряда, в котором работает мой отец. Мы ещё не вышли за пределы аэропорта, а разруха была уже видна. Даже аэропорт Вацлава Гавела, в котором мы только приземлились, выглядел полуразрушенным. Я знала, что Чехия пострадала, но не знала, что пострадала настолько. Начальник отряда, в котором работает мой отец, начал раздавать спасателям не только карту города, но и адреса домов, где они будут жить. — Кто тут у нас, — улыбнулся Павел Сергеевич, видя, как мы подходим к нему за картой и ключами от нашей пражской квартиры, — Надежда Викторовна, вы ещё хотите стать спасателем? — Судя по её настроению, больше не хочет, — глядя на меня, сказал отец. — Почему не хочу? Ещё как хочу. —А почему мы так куксимся? — Павел Сергеевич знал меня, когда я была ещё маленькой девочкой, когда мама ещё не ушла от папы, не выдержав его долгих отсутствий дома и переживаний, вернётся ли папа домой или нет, а тут и я, когда ещё училась в школе, сказала, что хочу пойти по стопам отца, и спасать людей. Ну, дело не в этом, похоже, что Павел Сергеевич до сих пор видит меня девочкой, вот и обращается со мной как с маленькой. —Она видела Чехию ещё до того, как весь мир сошёл с ума, а тут такое, вот и переживает, — ответил отец и подмигнул мне. Чешские власти хоть и ждали помощи спасателей, но явно не потрудились определить их на временное место жительства в один дом, поэтому все спасатели хаотично распределялись по свободным апартаментам. Нас и ещё одного спасателя определили в апартаменты "Хлавни". Кажется, они именно так называются. — Вам повезло, Виктор Николаевич, у вас и вашей дочери будет квартира с видом на Карлов мост, — сказал коллега по работе. — Ну, хоть какая-то историческая часть Праги сохранилась, — сказала я. — Естественно! Про мост императора Тиберия слышала? — спросил отец. — Угу. —Так вот, Карлов мост — это чешская версия моста императора Тиберия, и он будет тут находиться, даже если самому дьяволу он не нравится, — пошутил отец. Шутка отца заставила меня улыбнуться. Папин коллега оказался прав: все окна в нашей временной квартире выходят на Влтаву и Карлов мост, интересно посмотреть на него в вечернее время суток. Апартаменты оказались просто огромными, мало того, что вся квартира обставлена дорогой мебелью и на стенах висят картины Альфонса Мухи, так и ещё квартира оказалась двухэтажной. — Ну и где вы будете жить, леди? — ласково обратился ко мне отец. — Пап, а можно на второй этаж? — Как хочешь, дочка, мне будет лучше на первом этаже. Ух, не привык я к такой роскоши. Помнишь Японию? — подмигнул отец. — Лучше не припоминай, я так и не привыкла спать на полу, — я скривила лицо. — Ну, по крайней мере, здесь ты будешь спать, как королева. После того, как нам выдали ключи от нового места жительства, нам дали два дня для того, чтобы обжиться в Праге, после чего у нас наступят тяжёлые трудовые будни. Поднявшись наверх и поставив сумку с вещами на пол, я сначала осмотрела свою комнату, а потом начала разбирать вещи. Мы сюда ехали не на отдых, а вытаскивать из завалов, которые образовывались после очередного теракта, несчастных пражан. Спасатели из других европейских стран отказались помогать жителям Праги, поэтому мы с собой взяли всё самое необходимое. Мой гардероб был довольно скудным: пара джинсов, тройка свитеров разных цветов и две пары, коричневого цвета, ботинок, всё остальное — мелочь. Разложив всю одежду в шкафу, я поинтересовалась, не нужна ли папе помощь. — Спасибо, дочка, но я уже разложил все свои вещи, — улыбнулся отец. — Ну да, знаю, как: забросил сумку в шкаф, и всё готово. — Не хочешь прогуляться со мной по Праге? — предложил папа. Я была только "за", но, хоть мы объездили полмира, к новым местам я привыкаю не сразу, и в незнакомых местах начинаю теряться. Мы накинули на спины свои куртки, обулись в тёплую обувь и вышли из квартиры. Гуляли в основном по району, в котором мы остановились. Судя по всему, мы остановились в деловом районе, по нему и не скажешь, что город пострадал, и что здесь плохо относятся к аугам, хотя изредка попадались скамейки с надписью "только для чистых", прямо как в Америке во времена сегрегации индейцев и негров. На это было неприятно смотреть, ещё неприятно смотреть на уродующие внешний вид города стеклянные козырьки. Людей на улицах практически не было, наверное, они напуганы последними событиями и не выходят из своих домов. — Не хочешь прогуляться по набережной? — предложил отец. — Я только "за"! — улыбнулась я. До Карлова Моста мы не дошли, а остановились возле мощённой камнем набережной. Здесь было небольшое кафе и буквально на самой набережной стояли столики, которые печально пустовали. Ясное дело, осень: погода далеко не солнечная, да и на реке был непроглядный туман, и трудно было рассмотреть, что находится на другой стороне. — Тебе бы чешский подучить немного, тогда будешь увереннее чувствовать себя в городе, — сказал отец. Честно признаться, я начала учить чешский язык с тех пор, как буквально "заболела" этой страной, но выучила только коронные фразы, вроде "как пройти туда-то или туда-то". Разговорный язык мне так и не дался, как и не дался английский. Папа прав: пока есть время, нужно немного подучить чешский.


	2. Утро добрым не бывает

Погуляв немного по городу, мы решили вернуться обратно в нашу квартиру. Папа сказал, что осмотр лучше отложить на завтра, поскольку день близится к вечеру, и вечером гулять по Праге небезопасно. Я только печально вздохнула и согласилась с папой — время изменилось, и Прага уже не так романтична, какой была раньше. Мы вернулись в нашу квартиру, папа как всегда засел за телевизором — он часто садился перед телевизором, когда у него бывало свободное время. В отличие от меня, он хорошо знал чешский, поэтому мог свободно смотреть новости и передачи на чешском языке, я же решила изучать чешский язык по взятым с собой DVD дискам.  
Вставив один диск в плеер, я готова была воткнуть в уши наушники и разлечься на кровати. Но тут затрещал мой смартфон, сигналя мне о том, что в соцсети "ВКонтакте" мне пришло сообщение.   
Я и не знала, что здесь до сих пор работает интернет.   
С друзьями общаюсь редко, так как у меня просто нет времени для общения с ними. Сообщение пришло от моей подруги детства — Татьяны. Перед вылетом в Прагу, я всем своим друзьям написала, что улетаю и не знаю, когда вернусь.  
— Привет, Надь, ты уже в Праге? Как там? Это правда, что город сейчас разрушен?  
— Привет, да, я в Праге. Только-только прилетели, так что, пока ничего сказать не могу, — печатать ответ с телефона было неудобно. Печатая ответ подруге, я штук пять опечаток сделала, и как только написала ответ, тут же отключила телефон и вновь вставив наушники в уши, стала учить чешский язык, повторяя каждую фразу за учителем. Так я пролежала целых два часа, пока в мою комнату не поднялся отец. Он тут же показал жест, чтобы я вытащила наушники из ушей:  
— Учишь?  
— Угу.  
— Ты не голодна?  
— Пойду только в «Подстреленную гусыню», если она тут есть.  
— Это тебе не Россия, доченька, вряд ли мы тут найдём местную кухню.  
— И что ты мне предлагаешь, отец? — ехидно спросила я, лежа на кровати и болтая ногами.   
Отец достал свой смартфон и стал искать ближайший к дому ресторан, но рядом было только кафе Bogemsky, единственный ресторан был вовсе не чешской кухни, а китайской, и он находился в другом районе.  
— Предлагаю заказать еду на дом. Китайскую будешь?  
— А что нам ещё остаётся... — печально вздохнула я.   
В данный момент я чувствовала себя на необитаемом острове, где дальше острова был океан, кишащий акулами и другими опасными существами, а единственный способ добыть еду — просигналить мимо проплывающему кораблю.  
— Чтож, пока мы ждём еду, — заключила я. — можно продолжить обучение.  
— Jak to jde se školou? *  
— Postupuji v tréninku.*   
Отец похвалил меня, и выйдя из моей комнаты, пошёл вниз. Я, позанимавшись ещё немного, отложила плеер и решила посмотреть в окно — за ним уже стемнело и туман на реке рассеялся, я смогла разглядеть хорошо подсвеченный Карлов мост и ближайшие к нему здания. Какая всё-таки Прага красивая, особенно вечером, когда мрак скрывает все недостатки современного города, оставляя лишь красоту и безмятежность. Глядя на всё это, я ощущала себя грешницей, взирающей на мир живых из преисподней. Я взяла в руки свой смартфон, сделала селфи на фоне Карлова моста, после чего отправила свой автопортрет подруге через ВК.  
— Дочка, еду принесли! — Окликнул меня папа.  
За столом отец вдруг решил проверить мой чешский язык, поэтому мы вели разговоры в основном на чешском. Если посмотреть со стороны, то как-то интересно получалось: двое русских уплетают китайскую еду и разговаривают на чешском. Я чуть не рассмеялась.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Нет, — откашлялась я. — Всё нормально.  
— Можешь не говорить. Я, наверное, выгляжу нелепо: говорю по-чешски, а ем китайскую еду. Отец у меня добрый, он никогда не кричал на меня, хотя в детстве, когда я не слушалась и приносила плохие оценки, меня ставили в угол.  
— Знаешь дочка, завтра обязательно поищем ресторан с местной кухней, обещаю, — сказал папа.

***

Утро для нас настало слишком рано. Я так и не поняла, что именно произошло, когда в комнату вбежал отец и сказал, что его вызывают на работу. Поскольку я проходила обучение на спасателя, то меня папа всегда брал с собой на работу, где я помогала ему. Нет, я не вытаскивала людей из-под завалов и не искала их в зданиях, которые вот-вот обрушатся, я лишь носила с собой отцовскую сумку с медикаментами, обрабатывала и перевязывала раны.  
— Что произошло, пап? — потирая сонные глаза, спросила я.  
— Я сам пока не знаю, но если нас с утра пораньше вызвали в штаб — значит дело серьёзное.   
Я в спешке начала одеваться, а потом пошла собирать отцовскую сумку, пока папа надевал униформу спасателя.  
— Возьми "Нейродол", если пострадали ауги, это лекарство может им понадобиться! — окликнул меня отец.  
— Хорошо, пап! — на всякий случай я положила в отцовскую сумку аж две упаковки "Нейродола".***  
Собравшись, мы тут же пошли в штаб спасателей, чтобы узнать, что случилось. Оказалось, что сегодня рано утром произошёл взрыв на станции Ружичка, и люди, которые рано утром прибыли в Прагу, могут находиться под завалами. Наши спасатели вместе с немногочисленными коллегами из Чехии разошлись по машинам и направились к месту взрыва. Пострадавшие были, но их было немного. Повезло, что утром на Ружичке не так многолюдно, но не обошлось и без жертв: погибла одна женщина, как её не пытались реанимировать, у врачей ничего не вышло.   
Я никогда не забуду заплаканных глаз ребёнка, когда ему сообщили, что его мама умерла. В этот момент я находилась в ступоре, просто стояла и не знала, что делать, хоть и немало повидала людских слёз.  
— Надя! Надя! Что с тобой? — отец буквально тряс меня, после чего я буквально рухнула на пол, а точнее — на то, что от него осталось.Никогда не прощу себе такой слабости. Отец, видя моё состояние, отвёл меня, вывел из обрушившегося здания станции, после чего продолжил помогать людям, взяв у меня из рук свою сумку. Когда я пришла в себя, то решила вернуться к отцу и команде спасателей.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, пап. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
— Ладно, у любого человека есть свой предел. Там два ауга пострадали, знаешь как колоть "Нейродол"?  
— Да, когда-то я колола его своей подруге, когда её мамы не было дома, — ответила я и, взяв в руки лекарство для аугментированных, пошла помогать аугам. Слава Богу, "Нейродол" пострадавшим не понадобился, поэтому, я вместе с остальными спасателями перевязывала раненых.  
— Ну, вот, это — последний. — стирая пот со лба, сказал отец.  
— И куда их отвезут? н Насколько я знаю, мало тех, кто захочет лечить аугов, — Вздохнула я, глядя на машины скорой помощи, которые увозили раненых аугов.  
— Да, дочурка, мир полностью изменился, я ещё до этого понял, что толерантность существует только на бумаге. Я надеюсь, что среди врачей остались ещё те, которые помнят клятву Гиппократа.  
Не успели мы отойти от взрыва на станции Ружечка, как нас вызвали в другое место: в районе Прекажка обрушилось старое жилое здание, наверное, отголоски взрыва дошли до этого места, и здание, не выдержав, обрушилось.  
— Виктор Николаевич, у вас ещё остался "Нейродол"?  
— Да, моя дочь, как в воду глядела, сразу две коробки положила мне в сумку, а что?  
— В Прекажке в основном ауги живут, может пригодится.

__________

* Как продвигается учёба? (чешск)  
** Потихоньку продвигается.   
*** Русский аналог Нейропозина.


	3. Один на всё Прагу

На сей раз пострадавших оказалось больше, чем при взрыве на станции Ружечка. Наши спасатели и подоспевшие к нам на помощь пожарные из Праги помогали не только разгребать завалы, но и вытаскивать из-под них людей. Хотелось всех вытащить живыми, а удалось спасти всего четыре человека, но самое страшное, что среди погибших оказались и дети, но меня больше всего поразила хладнокровность местных жителей: если раньше вокруг собирались многочисленные зеваки и сочувствующие, которые иногда мешали работе спасателей, то на сей раз никто не мешал и даже не интересовался, что произошло. Я, конечно, понимаю, что случилось, то случилось, но мы продолжали приходить на помощь другим странам, после инцидента «Панхеи» и даже после этого находились сочувствующие аугам и зеваки, а тут ни кого. Вытащив из-под завала четверых выживших, мы сразу же поехали с ними в ближайшую больницу. После того, как я сказала отцу, что обеспокоена дальнейшей судьбой аугментированных, отец решил сам проверить, как к ним относятся.  
Вместе с нами в Прагу летели трое специалистов по аугментациям из России и четверо врачей. Мы беспокоились о том, что если местные врачи откажутся лечить аугментированных, наши не смогут им помочь, так как двое из специалистов по аугментациям уже заняты помощью другим пострадавшим аугам. У двоих привезённых в больницу аугов оказались сломаны протезы, и единственный русский специалист ломал голову, пытаясь помочь бедолагам. Я просто ходила между больничных коек и спрашивала, не нужна ли кому помощь, и если помощь была нужна — я звала на помощь врачей и медсестёр. Сама я находилась в подавленном состоянии: сами посудите, ещё утро официально не началось, а мы уже на ногах, сначала взрыв на станции Ружечка, а потом —обрушение здания. Чтобы от перенапряжения не рухнуть на пол, я присела в коридоре. В ушах звенело, в глазах появились тёмные круги, я пыталась собраться с духом, чтобы не потерять сознание.  
—Дочка, с тобой всё хорошо? — спросил меня отец.   
Он вышел из соседней палаты, и увидел меня вновь в подавленном состоянии.  
—Да, пап, переутомилась наверное, как там пострадавшие? Помощь нужна? — я старалась не выглядеть слабой в глазах в отца.  
—Нам не хватает специалистов, — выдохнул отец.  
—И что теперь, кто может помочь несчастным?  
—Один пострадавший сказал мне, что тут есть местный специалист по аугментациям, попробую поспрашивать местных жителей, может, он поможет с лечением аугментированных, а то у двоих пострадавших сломаны протезы.  
—Я с тобой.  
—Нет, Надя, не хватало мне, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, лучше отдыхай.   
Папа отвёл меня в комнату медсестер, для того, чтобы я там отдохнула и полежала на кушетке, пока он ищет специалиста по аугментациям. Я послушалась: родителей надо слушаться, тем более, в детстве я доставляла им немало хлопот.  
Папы не было три часа. По часам, висевшим в комнате для медсестёр, я засекла время, когда он пошёл искать местного специалиста по аугментациям. Я начала беспокоиться за него. Мне даже хотелось встать, не смотря на круги под глазами и усталость, пойти искать его. Но услышав его голос за дверями кабинета, я успокоилась. Отцу, похоже, удалось найти местного специалиста по аугментациям. Так как он разговаривал с ним на чешском языке. Я прислушалась:  
—Я рад, что вы согласились помочь, пан Коллер, у нас тут двое со сломанными протезами.  
— Я помогу, чем смогу, у меня есть всё необходимое, однако я удивлён тем, что вы меня пошли искать, — голос чешского специалиста по аугментациям звучал довольно бодро и, судя голосу, он довольно молод.  
—Мне один аугментированный посоветовал вас, мы бы сами справились, но двое наших специалистов заняты с другими аугами.  
—Это похвально, что Россия помогает нам, чехам, так уж и быть, помогу.   
Похоже, этот специалист был не только по аугментациям, но и по разным национальностям тоже, отец не сказал ему, что он из России, а он догадался, или же отец говорил с таким акцентом, что пан Коллер всё понял. И тут мне в голову пришла мысль: что если папа попросит своего начальника взять этого пана Коллера в команду? Лишние руки и помощь только приветствуется. Мне стало интересно, как выглядит этот специалист, и я собиралась встать с койки и, приоткрыв дверь, взглянуть на пана Коллера, но тут дверь открылась и в комнату вошла одна из медсестёр, как оказалось, отец попросил её принести ему Нейродол и другие лекарства, поэтому я вновь легла на койку.  
Полежать на койке не получилось — во-первых, она оказалось куда жестче, чем те, которые у нас в России, во-вторых, я по натуре непоседа, возможно, поэтому решила стать спасателем, а не офисным клерком или врачом, чтобы не сидеть на одном месте. Я встала с койки, голову уже отпустило или это я мысленно заставила себя не падать духом, не важно, я встала и, накинув на плечи белых халат, решила прогуляться по коридору, и заодно посмотреть, как работают специалисты по аугментациям, а заодно посмотреть на пана Коллера. Он сидел возле койки с пострадавшим аугом, на пару с нашим специалистом восстанавливал сломанный протез бедолаги. Русский и чех работают вместе, как это было во времена СССР, о которых мне рассказывал отец. Лица пана Коллера я не разглядела, а вот внешность хорошо запомнила: он высокий, стройный, у него чёрные вьющиеся волосы и… я заметила, что у него выбрит затылок, а в ушах что-то вроде серёжек, и ещё у него у самого стоят протезы вместо рук, а на вид ему двадцать с лишним, не больше, это что должно было с ним случится, чтобы потерять обе руки?  
—А вот и наша помощница! — заметил меня Павел Алексеевич, помогающий пану Коллеру в его деле. Пан Коллер тоже оторвал взгляд от раненого ауга, практически закончив свою работу, и улыбнулся мне, а я улыбнулась в ответ. Лицо у пана Коллера приятное, хоть и осунувшееся, у него карие глаза и судя по тому, что они чуть покрасневшие, его утро тоже было тревожным, как и у меня. Павел Алексеевич попросил меня принести ещё одну коробку с Нейродолом.  
—Папа взял с собой всю сумку с медикаментам,— растерянно ответила я.  
—A co budeme dělat? Máme nepředvídatelnou situaci, pacient znovu začíná křeče? * — поинтересовался пан Коллер. Так как я уже кое-что понимала в чешском языке, я поняла, что у бедолаги, которому пан Коллер и Павел Алексеевич ремонтировали протез, вновь начнутся судороги. Похоже, он пострадал куда серьёзнее остальных. Я порылась в карманах, сначала накинутого на плечи халата, а потом и своих штанов. Как хорошо, что у меня затерялся один флакончик с Нейродолом.  
— Podrž ho, já ho píchnu**. — сказала я ребятам и как только Павел Алексеевич и пан Коллер стали придерживать бедолагу, которого снова начинало колотить, я мигом вколола ему Нейродол.  
—Ну, вот, справились, — выдохнул Павел Сергеевич.  
—Благодаря вашей дочери справились, — признался пан Коллер.  
—Надя не моя дочь, она дочь спасателя, просто она…  
—Я понял, она учится на врача, — улыбнулся пан Коллер.  
—На спасателя, — улыбаясь, сказала я.

_______________

* И что же нам делать? У нас непредвиденная ситуация, у пациента вновь начинаются судороги.   
* Подержите его, я вколю


	4. Прогулка по городу.

Домой мы вернулись уже под вечер. Оба, как и вся команда, устали, притом устали настолько, что сегодня не хотелось никуда идти, кроме как домой. Папин коллега раньше нас добрался до своей квартиры в апартаментах «Хлавни», мы же вызвали такси, так как были не в состоянии идти домой пешком. Отец спросил меня, не хочу ли я кушать, и я ответила, что так устала, что и есть не хочу, тем более доедать остатки китайской еды мне не хотелось.  
— Если завтра нас не поднимут раньше времени, обещаю, что мы вместе погуляем по городу и поищем ресторан с местной кухней, или хотя бы кафе — заверил меня отец.   
Я только кивнула в ответ, как и папа, я надеялась на то, что у нас будет передышка между работой. Вернувшись обратно в квартиру, мы разошлись по своим комнатам. Я первым делом пошла в ванную комнату, чтобы принять перед сном холодный душ и потушить «пожар», который бушевал во всём теле. Мышцы буквально ныли от перегрузки, и для того, чтобы остудить их, пришлось пару минут постоять под душем. Лампочка на моём телефоне, оставленном дома, вновь сигналила о том, что мне пришло сообщение от друзей в ВК, но сил у меня на то, чтобы ответить, не было, поэтому я просто рухнула в постель и уснула мёртвым сном, в конце концов, у меня есть дела поважнее, чем общение с друзьями.  
Проснулась я только от того, что солнце вовсю светило в окно. Я потянулась, лёжа на кровати, и посмотрела в окно: сегодня тумана над Влтавой не было, поэтому из окна вновь открывался прекрасный вид не только на реку, но и на Карлов мост и на ближайшие к нему здания.  
— Привет Прага! — улыбнулась я и, встав с кровати, начала потихоньку одеваться. Сегодня меня никто не разбудил ни свет ни заря, это означало только одно: чрезвычайных ситуаций с утра пораньше нет. На первом этаже квартиры были слышны шаги отца, похоже, он тоже проснулся в хорошем настроении, раз решил походить по квартире. Я взяла с тумбочки телефон для того, чтобы проверить пришедшие мне сообщения. Моя подруга Таня оценила мой снимок и поинтересовалась, как мне удалось сделать такое удачное селфи.  
— Это вид из моей пражской квартиры, — написала я в ответ. Я проверила, в сети ли сейчас Таня или нет, я могу ей писать, когда удобно, но разговаривать с человеком, который видит во всём мире только плохое и верит непроверенным новостям, мне не особо хотелось. Я встала с кровати и, одевшись и умывшись, решила спуститься вниз.  
— Доброе утро, дочка, — сказал мне папа, увидев меня на лестнице.  
— И тебе доброе, — улыбнулась я.   
Папа сказал мне, что нашёл хорошее кафе почти рядом с домом, а ещё нашёл на северной стороне города наш любимый ресторан «Подстреленная гусыня». Моей радости не было предела: наконец-то я могу поесть настоящую чешскую кухню, а не китайский фастфуд. Отец предложил сначала позавтракать в кафе «Людвиг», а потом, если повезёт, пообедать в «Подстреленной гусыне». Одев тёплую одежду и накинув на спины куртки, мы вышли из квартиры и пошли в кафе «Людвиг».  
— Павел Александрович перед уходом домой сказал мне, что ты помогла ему и пану Коллеру в лечении ауга, — вдруг сказал мне отец и похвалил.  
— Я только вколола Нейродол бедняге, у него начинались судороги, походу, он сильно пострадал.  
— Да, пострадавших вчера было много, и если бы доктор Коллер не помог — мы бы не справились, — когда папа заговорил о докторе Коллере, я вспомнила, что хотела поговорить с отцом насчёт того, чтобы пригласить его в нашу команду спасателей, но сначала я спросила отца, где он нашёл этого специалиста по аугментациям, ведь единственная клиника «Протез», которую раньше рекламировали по всем каналам, закрыта.  
— Ты не поверишь, я с ним связался через одного ауга. Когда я спросил её, знает ли она пана Коллера... — начал отец.  
— И?  
— Я сказал ей, что мне нужна его помощь, тогда она связалась с ним по инфолинку и передала мою просьбу о помощи, и он согласился нам помочь.  
— И ты не видел, откуда он вышел? — Поинтересовалась я у отца.  
— Откуда-то из-под арки, он вышел ко мне уже с полным набором необходимых инструментов.  
— А как тебе его внешность?  
— Дочка, — осёкся отец, — о книге по обложке не судят, ты прекрасно знаешь это, тем более, он хороший специалист, — после небольшого опроса, который я устроила для папы, он поинтересовался, почему меня так заинтересовал доктор Коллер. Несмотря на свою внешность и эксцентричность, он хороший специалист, в этом нет сомнений.  
— Может, ты поговоришь со своим директором, и он пригласит пана Коллера в нашу команду? — предложила я.  
— Хорошее предложение, дочь, но кто будет лечить аугов, когда мы уедем? Как я понял, пан Коллер — единственный специалист в Праге, — пожал плечами мой папа.  
— Пап, он один на всю Прагу, и, судя по его покрасневшим глазам, он недосыпает ночами, ему было бы лучше работать в команде, — предложила я.  
— Хорошо, Надь, я понял, к чему ты клонишь, и я поговорю об этом с Николаем Семёновичем, — согласился папа.  
Позавтракав в кафе «Людвиг», мы решили продолжить знакомство с городом. Пока есть свободное от работы время, надо провести его с пользой. Мы ходили по красивым улочкам Праги, которые ещё не были изуродованы стеклянными козырьками, и фотографировались чуть ли не у каждого дома. Выходя из дома, я прихватила с собой свой смартфон, и теперь мы фотографировали друг друга.  
— Будешь хвастаться своей подруге? — спросил папа.  
— Пару фото отправлю, когда вернёмся в квартиру, пусть увидит красоту и стойкость Праги, несмотря на всё, что с ней происходит.  
— Она до сих пор выступает против аугов и всего, что не вписывается в её представление о мире? — поинтересовался отец. Дело в том, что Таня у нас консерватор до мозга костей, она сидит в таких же группах в ВК, правда, этих активистов ноющих, что их что-то не устраивает в стране, единицы. Когда у нас в стране начали разрабатывать технологии аугментаций, она, не вдаваясь в подробности и не узнавая, для чего всё это делается, активно выступала против них, бомбя не только на своей странице, но и в своих группах. Я познакомилась с ней совершенно случайно, на учении, точнее — когда возвращалась с учения. Её кошка забралась на дерево, и она попросила меня о помощи, я не могла отказать ей и, поставив лестницу у дерева, сняла с него кошку. Тогда я ещё не знала, что красавица Таня, у которой есть всё, чего нет у меня, активистка, выступающая буквально против всех.  
— Да пап, до сих пор... — ответила я.  
— Видел я твою Таню как-то во дворе, и чего ей не хватает? — развёл руками отец.  
— Самой бы знать, — улыбнулась я.   
Мы пешком обошли весь район, в котором сейчас живём, и решили погулять по району Прекажка, несмотря на свою запущенность, там до сих пор сохранились красивые здания. Мы решили заодно обратить внимание на то, как там живут аугментированные, и нужна ли им помощь. Как раз станция спасателей, где работают бок о бок наши и чешские спасатели, находится рядом.  
— Как тебе уличное творчество в стиле Бэнкси? — спросил отец у меня, кивая в сторону стены, на которой был изображён ауг, поливающий цветы. Я вновь достала свой смартфон и сфотографировала это изображение, после чего сказала:  
— Неплохо, думаю, автор имел в виду, что ауги — такие же люди, как и все мы.  
Я так засмотрелась на все эти дома и скульптуры, что не заметила, как разошлась с отцом, но я не растерялась: выходя из дома, отец тоже взял с собой телефон, и я запросто могла ему позвонить и сказать, где я. Я решила побродить по переулку, в который только что завернула, и посмотреть, что тут есть интересного. Переулок вывел меня на небольшую улочку, а улочка — в подворотню, за которой находилось двухэтажное здание с надписью на английском языке.  
— "Машина времени",— прочитала я и подошла к зданию.


	5. Приятная встреча

«Машина времени» оказалась книжным магазином, в витрине которого стоят печатные книги, которые являются настоящим раритетом и редкостью в наше время. Тем более, по всему миру выпускаются электронные книги. Я, как и мой папа, являюсь любителем живых печатных книг, любителем шуршать страницами и оставлять всевозможных закладок. Естественно, я не устояла и вошла в «Машину времени»: повсюду в магазине стоял запах антиквариата и старинных книг, а на многочисленных полках стояли разнообразные книги. Как ни странно, магазин был пуст, даже место кассира пустовало, похоже, что все эти взрывы, прогремевшие в городе, так подкосили и без того не устойчивую психику пражан, что они боятся не только на улицу выходить, но и на работу. Моё внимание привлекала книга в позолоченной обложке и красиво-изображённым на обложке крылатым жуком скарабеем. На обложке было написано «Egyptologie». Обычно я воздерживаюсь от таких надписей, коих я встречала на цифровых книгах и не только, но на сей раз я не удержалась и, подойдя к книге, аккуратно взяла её в руки и, открыв её, начала читать. Всё же, это книги для тех, кто всерьёз интересуется Древним Египтом, а не для маленьких девочек, которым нравятся красивые картинки.  
— Вижу, вы интересуетесь Древнем Египтом, желаете купить? — я так зачиталась, что не заметила и даже не услышала приближающихся шагов и вопроса, заданного мне на чешском языке, в котором я начала разбираться. Я оторвала глаза от книги, и тут же обомлела — передо мной стоял доктор Коллер, тот самый, о ком я недавно говорила с папой, и тот самый, за помощью к которому обратился мой отец.  
— Пан Коллер! — только и сказала я.   
От удивления и неожиданности мой чешский куда-то улетучился. Если бы доктор Коллер не спросил меня, не хочу ли я купить книгу, я бы подумала, что он тоже решил наведаться в этот книжный магазин.  
— Надежда, не ожидал вас тут увидеть, — улыбнулся доктор Коллер.   
Я не проронила ни слова.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я прекрасно знаю русский, и вы можете разговаривать со мной на русском языке, — предложил пан Коллер.  
— Я... я просто увидела старинный книжный магазин и решила сюда зайти, — пытаясь подавить заикание от удивления, сказала я.  
Вид доктора Коллера не изменился с момента первой встречи с ним, единственной новой вещью на его теле оказался лабораторный халат с разными нашивками на нём. Его глаза по прежнему были красными.  
— Я вижу, вы интересуетесь Древним Египтом? — теперь по-русски спросил доктор Коллер.  
— Эта единственная мифология, которая увлекла меня больше остальных, — начала я.  
— И единственная, где тебя не назовут еретиком, или в тебя не бросят камень, если ты скажешь, что мир создал не Бог Ра, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Как оказалось, доктор Коллер не только хорошо разбирается в аугментациях, но и в книжном деле, а также, хорошо знает мифологию Древнего Египта. Мы разговорились на эту тему, обсуждая не только египетскую мифологию, но и мифологию античности. Мы так разговорились, что я забыла про папу, который наверняка ищет меня по всей Праге.  
— Так вы тут живёте, в этом книжном магазине? — спросила я, набравшись смелости.   
— И не только, отчасти, я тут работаю, — улыбнулся пан Коллер. Его улыбка была не только искренней, но и приятной.  
— Вы подрабатываете, продавая книги?  
— Я директор этого магазина.  
— И одновременно работаете специалистом по аугментациям? — поинтересовалась я.  
— Это моя основная профессия, даже после Панхеи. Надежда, как вы вкололи тому бедолаге Нейропозин…  
— Нейродол, если быть точным, это русский аналог Нейропозина, — улыбнулась я. Разговор про мифологию и книги перетёк в разговор про медицину, и то, как относятся к аугам в России, мне скрывать и стыдиться было нечего, и я рассказала пану Коллеру всё, как есть. Сказала, что эхо Панхеи миновало нашу страну, и в этом заслуга наших учёных —никто из нашей страны не установил этот злосчастный чип, так как он оказался не по зубам даже богатым россиянам. Честно признаться, я, наслушавшись свою подругу, думала, что сейчас начнётся мол «вечно вы, русские, не такие как все» или ещё какая-то гадость про мою страну, но пан Коллер только сказал:  
— Надо было и нам к вам прислушаться, всего этого просто не было бы, — и добавил, — вы молодцы.  
— Вам бы отдохнуть, пан Коллер, — вежливо предложила я.  
— Это вы к чему, Надежда? — с недоумением посмотрел на меня он.  
— Просто Надя. Я вижу, что вы не спали с того момента, когда мой отец попросил вас о помощи. Глаза.  
— Я сам не помню, когда я последний раз спал, — признался доктор Коллер.   
Я решила пригласить пана Коллера в нашу квартиру, думаю, папа будет не против того, что местный специалист по аугментациям заночует у нас, но доктор Коллер только поблагодарил меня и отказался, сказав, что у него много дел.  
— Я вижу, вы один работаете, я поговорю с папой, может ему удастся поговорить с начальником, и он возьмёт вас в свою команду.  
— Вы, русские, добры и милосердны, но я не хочу втягивать вас в свои проблемы. Прошу прощения, мне нужно заниматься делами, — с этими словами он развернулся и вскоре растворился в «книжном лесу» своего магазина, оставив меня наедине с догадками и размышлениями, в голосе пана Коллера проблеснула нотка печали. Зазвонил телефон.  
— Алло?  
— Надя, ты где? — раздался взволнованный голос отца.  
— Со мной всё в порядке, пап, я сейчас пойду к станции "Фонтан Чапека", жди меня там, — сказала я отцу и, поставив книгу на место, пошла к станции "Фонтан Чапека". Отец уже был там.  
— Я тебя потерял, где ты была? — вежливо спросил отец.  
— Я нашла книжный магазин и решила посмотреть на книги, которые там продаются.  
— Это похвально, в следующий раз дам тебе денег — так тебе будет легче ужиться в Праге.  
— Знаешь, кому он принадлежит? — спросила я отца, приготовясь наблюдать за его реакцией, когда я отвечу на его вопрос.  
— Кому?  
— Ни за что не догадаешься! Пану Коллеру!  
— Да ты что! Он ещё и владелец книжного магазина?  
— Угу...  
Я сказала отцу, что немного поговорила с паном Коллером, когда он подошёл ко мне и поинтересовался, не желаю ли я купить книгу и интересна ли она мне. Сказала, что он умный и начитанный человек, и так же увлекается мифологией, как и я.  
— Скажи, его глаза такие же красные, как они были и при нашей первой встрече?  
— Да, я тоже это заметила, папа.  
— Ему и правда нужна помощь, я поговорю с начальником, обещаю.  
— Мне показалось, что он даже рад принять помощь, но чего-то опасается, вот только, чего... — развела я руками.


	6. Разговоры-разговоры

Наконец мы попали в наш, а точнее, в мой любимый ресторан чешской кухни. Видели бы вы улыбку отца, когда он, войдя в «Подстреленную гусыню», учуял запах чешских блюд. Не одна я люблю хорошо поесть, папа тоже, а ещё он любит качественное дорогое пиво, правда, тогда, когда у нас и команды наступают выходные дни, а выходные у нас бывают не так уж и часто. Мы ещё принимаем участие в поисково-спасательных операциях. Сев за столик, я сразу же заказала Чеснечку, Свичкову на сметане и морс, отец же долго думал, что заказать, и не зная, что заказать, он начал расспрашивать официантку, и даже спросил про блюда от шеф повара.  
— Пап, это не тот ресторан, где можно заказать блюдо от шефа, — улыбнулась я, — давай, заказывай, а то официантка уже устала ждать.  
— Так и быть, я возьму то же, что и ты, — Приняв наш заказ официантка ушла.   
Пока мы ждали, когда нам принесут поесть, папа потягивал морс, который сразу же принесли, а я осматривала ресторан. Кроме нас и ещё двоих не аугментированных людей, за столиком, напротив сидела пара аугов и о чём-то разговаривала. Похоже, этот ресторан чуть ли не единственное место в Праге, где не дискриминируют аугов, у нас в России, как я уже говорила, к аугам относятся, как ко всем людям, и в наших барах и ресторанах их столько же, сколько и обычных.  
— Дочка, — сказал отец и полез в карман своей куртки, которую он бережно положил рядом с собой.  
— Да?  
— Поскольку ты уже большая, то я решил подарить тебе это, — сказал папа, достав из кармана куртки небольшой свёрток, и протянул его мне.  
— Что это?  
— А ты посмотри и узнаешь, — мягко улыбнулся отец.   
Я осторожно развернула его: в нём оказалась кредитная карта. Я была рада такому щедрому подарку, тем более, что кредиткой куда удобнее пользоваться, чем наличными, но слегка удивилась, ведь день моего рождения давно прошёл.  
— Спасибо, пап, — я потянулась через стол и чмокнула отца в щёку в знак благодарности.  
— Ты теперь можешь не только купить здесь, но и ещё кой-какие вещи, только…  
— Знаю, "пользуйся разумно", — договорила я за отца. Папа тоже чмокнул меня в щёку, и сказал, что он полностью мне доверяет.  
— Знаю, что кредитные карты уходят из моды, и на замену им пришёл кредитный чип, если не возражаешь, можешь поговорить с нашими специалистами по аугментациям, и они перенесут чип из карты в твою руку, если не возражаешь.  
— Надо подумать, на будущее, может, я захочу такую аугментацию, — улыбнулась я.  
— А как же твоя подруга, которая…  
— Какое мне дело до её фетишей, тем более, я с ней только переписываюсь в социальных сетях.  
После обеда мы немного прогулялись по городу и вернулись домой. Папа велел мне не расслабляться, если завтра не придётся никого спасать, то он сказал мне, что устроит небольшой тест, чтобы проверить мои навыки, и подготовить меня к выпуску из школы МЧС России. Я не возразила папе — самой побыстрее хотелось закончить школу и поступить сначала в институт, а потом пойти по стопам отца. Дома мы снова разошлись по комнатам, правда, после того, как папа вернулся обратно в квартиру, он тут же решил навестить своего коллегу по работе. Я же решила посмотреть, что показывают по телевизору. Мой мобильный на этот раз молчал, ответа от Тани на мои фотографии из Праги, размещённые мной на странице ВК, не было, были только лайки от других друзей. Я уж начала думать, что я убедила мою недалёкую подругу, что не так плох чёрт, как его малюют или же её муж достучался до её разума. Пусть делает, что хочет, но пусть сначала подумает о муже и родителях, какого им знать, что их дочь постоянно крутится на непонятных сайтах и публикует двусмысленные посты в ВК. Новости по телевизору были неинтересные, и я решила поискать новости из России в интернете. Батарейка смартфона начинала садиться, и мне пришлось не только подключить его к розетке, но и неудобно сесть — провод короткий. В родной стране, а точнее, в родном городе Новосибирске по-прежнему всё тихо и гладко, видно, люди мы северные и пылкие, темперамент нам чужд, кроме Тани, конечно. Я вошла на свою страничку во ВКонтакте и оставила там небольшой шуточный пост: «Папа считает, что мне нужно аугментироваться». Я представила реакцию подруги-ауго-ненавистника на этот пост и тут же улыбнулись. Страница у меня была только для друзей и папиных коллег по работе, у него на работе есть два парня, с которыми иногда я общаюсь. Тут же мне стали задавать вопросы «Что будешь аугментировать?» или «Когда?». Некоторые писали: «Спасатель с аугментацией всегда нужен». Отвечаю: «Папа решил подарить мне кой-что, пошутив, что это кой-что не в моде сейчас.»  
— Мне тоже подарили кредитку, а точнее —имплантировали кредитный чип, это небольно, — написала в сообщении под постом Саша.  
— Я боли не боюсь, просто думаю, нужно ли мне это или нет, — написала я в ответ.  
— Так карта не потеряется.  
— Как будто я теряла свои вещи.  
— В школе иногда оставляла свой пенал в классе.  
— То в школе, сейчас мне и головы терять нельзя: папа ведёт меня на тренировку завтра.  
— Что, так много пострадавших в Праге?  
— Нет, после вчерашнего затишья, но как говорится, оно бывает перед бурей, — с Сашей можно было общаться на любые темы, но она не очень общительна, а вот на мой пост о шуточной аугментации она решила ответить. Тут мне стало скучно без Тани, ведь иногда, когда я пишу посты о новинках аугментаций, хоть и не занимаюсь этим делом, Таня иногда пишет мне что-то вроде: «Ты поддерживаешь трансгуманизм?» или «Как ты можешь защищать этих ненормальных», а тут она молчок. После разговора с подругой я, прежде чем оставить смартфон в покое, ещё раз взглянула на новости: Всё тихо.  
— Надь ты тут? — услышала я голос папы.  
— Да, я телевизор смотрю.  
— И как там?  
— Как всегда, в России и Новосибирске тишь да гладь.  
— Я тут подумал, может нам пригласить доктора Коллера к нам домой, но это, конечно, после того, как ты закончишь тренироваться? — спросил отец.  
—Вижу, ты был не у коллеги, а у босса, — улыбнулась я.  
— Я тут хорошенько подумал и решил, что пока мы тут, всё же стоит помочь доктору: чехи очень скромные люди и стесняются обратиться за помощью, кажется, доктор Коллер один из таких.  
— Мне что, прийти к нему в магазин и прямо со входа спросить? — чуть смеясь, спросила я.  
— Воспользуйся картой, купи книгу, а если будет удачное время или час — спроси, — подтолкнул меня отец. Что же, вот и настало время познакомиться поближе с паном Коллером и узнать, чем он дышит.


	7. Подготовка

Отец не врал, когда сказал, что решил меня немного потренировать. Правда я думала, что тренировка начнётся не так рано. Ни свет не заря папа вбежал в мою комнату с криками «Подъём. Нас вызывают на главную базу». Я тут же подскочила на кровати, и буквально на бегу начала собираться, а потом пошла собирать папину сумку. Всё, как всегда: бинты, шприцы, Нейродол, вата, и всё что нужно спасателю для оказания первой помощи.  
— Пятнадцать минут, растёшь на глазах, — сказал папа, остановив таймер. В этой спешке я не заметила таймера в руке отца, и только сейчас поняла, что отец начал тренировать меня, не выходя из дома.  
— Что? Ты решил тренировать меня, не выходя из дома? — удивилась я.  
— Надо быть ко всему готовой, кстати, — папа оглядел меня с ног до головы, — ты не заправила футболку в джинсы и не завязала шнурки на ботинках, — сделал замечание отец.  
— Ух, пап, — наклонившись сказала я. Надо было вчера предупредить о том, что решил тренировать меня, не выходя из дома. На этом тренировка не закончилась. Мы буквально на перегонки побежали к штабу спасателей. Мы пришли раньше всех, остальные только подтягивались, отец не стал дожидаться, когда его начальник и коллеги придут, и сразу повёл меня к тренировочному манекену.  
— Что будем делать: искусственное дыхание, раны перевязывать, или? — спросила я папу.  
— До искусственного дыхания тебе далеко, представь, что ты на неопределённый промежуток времени осталась одна. Никого из остальных спасателей нет рядом, а тебе нужно вытащить человека из-под завала здания.  
— Стоп, а где остальные, обычно в таких ситуациях работает команда? — поинтересовалась я.  
— Вопросы не задаём, — отрезал отец, — тебе нужно вытащить этого человека из-под завала. Чтобы сделать обстановку более приближенной к реальности, папа опрокинул несколько полок на тренировочный манекен.  
— Для начала нужно посмотреть, насколько сильно придавило его ноги, — начала я, осматривая манекен и проверяя, как сильно зажало его ноги. Полки, которые уронил отец, были не такими тяжёлыми и громоздкими, как шкаф, но всё же, ноги Серёжи, как я назвала манекен, были зажаты. Для начала я попробовала сама поднять одну из полок, и тут же почувствовала тяжесть в руках. Папа явно издевается, если думает, что я в одиночку смогу вытащить человека из-под завалов.  
— Так не пойдёт, единственный способ вызволить пострадавшего из-под завала — связаться по рации с другими спасателями, — сказала я папе. Я ожидала чего угодно от папы, но он вдруг сдвинул брови и, облегчённо вздохнув, сказал:  
— Вот видишь, тяга к героизму в одиночку ни к чему хорошему привезти не может, — сказал папа. Я так и села на пол: оказывается, папа помнит тот случай, когда я ещё в начале обучения решила блеснуть героизмом и решила в одиночку извлечь человека из-под завала. Дальше было как обычно, отец проверял, как перевязываю раны, делаю уколы и так далее. Хотя он и так знал, что с этими делами я хорошо справляюсь, но в экстремальной ситуации любой может растеряться.  
От отцовских тренировок и напряжения у меня закололо в висках, и я, пока папа разговаривал со своим начальником, пошла в комнату медсестёр, чтобы перевести дух. В висках кололо, в глазах начинало темнеть, но я помнила о том, что отец решил пригласить доктора Коллера к нам домой, и старалась взять себя в руки.  
— Где Надя? — услышала я голос папы за дверью.  
— Она в комнате медсестёр, — сказал один из врачей.  
— С ней всё в порядке, я знаю, что иногда перегружаю её тренировками, но в нашем мире…  
— Пап, со мной всё в порядке, — улыбнулась я, выходя из комнаты.  
— Дочка, — начал отец, вообщем, я поговорил с Павлом Сергеевичем, и он согласился взять доктора Коллера в нашу команду, пока мы здесь, и даже пригласить его работать в Россию. Обещаю, ауги в Праге не останутся без своего специалиста, Павел Сергеевич уже раздумывает над тем, чтобы они после нашего отъезда приехали в Прагу на постоянную работу, пока ситуация в мире не изменится.  
— Это же здорово пап, теперь доктор Коллер не будет перетруждаться и сможет отдохнуть, а то… ты бы видел его глаза, похоже, он давно не спал.  
— Конечно видел, дочка, это первое, на что я обратил внимание, но для начала бы не мешало нам переодеться, поэтому возьми свою кредитную карту, сходи в ближайший магазин и купи себе платье.

***

Прежде чем пойти в магазин за новой одеждой, я на минутку заскочила домой, чтобы принять душ после тренировки. Мне повезло: магазин, где продавали одежду, находится практически рядом с домом. Поэтому мне его искать не пришлось, а вот найти нормальное платье, в котором я буду встречать доктора Коллера, оказалось проблематичным: платья были какими-то бесформенными и траурными.  
— Простите, — обратилась я к продавцу по-чешски, — мне нужно вечернее платье, но не такое мрачное.  
— Это всё, что есть, — так же по-чешски, ответила продавец. Я с горем пополам и так же по-чешски, и невзначай переходя на русский язык, попыталась объяснить продавцу, что мне нужно лёгкое вечернее платье, так как у меня назначена встреча с одним человеком, и встреча будет проходить у меня дома. Продавец внимательно выслушал меня и, немного поразмыслив, предложила мне одно из выставленных на витрине платьев. М-да, думаю, с моей нестандартной фигурой и немного кривыми ногами, которые обычно я прячу в широких джинсах или широких штанах, это платье точно не для меня. Продавец уверяла меня в том, что это самое оно, но когда я вышла из примерочной в нём, даже продавец призналась, что ошиблась.  
— Может быть, у вас есть лёгкая кофта с хорошей юбкой? — предложила я.  
— Сейчас посмотрю. Через десять минут она вышла со склада и предложила мне померить цветастую кофту с такой же цветастой юбкой. Поскольку этот комплект одежды мне подошёл, я не раздумывая, решила её купить. Я вышла из магазина и связалась с отцом, сказав ему, что я купила необходимую для встречи одежду.  
— Очень хорошо, дочка, я сейчас не много занят, не могла бы ты сама наведаться к пану Коллеру и…  
— А пана Коллера кто будет приглашать? — спросила я, понимая, что приглашать придётся мне.  
— Ты справишься, дочка, я как раз накрываю стол для встречи и уже заказал еду.  
— Надеюсь, не китайскую? — полюбопытствовала я.  
— Я не собираюсь кормить пана Коллера этой гадостью, тем более — в Чехии, так что я заказал еду из "Подстреленной гусыни."  
Пока папа готовился к встрече в «семейных кругах» я, поймав машину, попросила отвезти меня в Прекажку, после чего попросила водителя немного подождать, пока я иду за паном Коллером.  
— Надеюс, второй пассажир не ауг, а то я аугов не вожу, — заявил водитель.  
— Да? А на вашей машине ничего не написано, — сделала я укор водителю.  
— Не возим.  
— Ладно, езжайте, я и без вас справлюсь. — Водитель перед тем, как уехать, попросил меня заплатить за поездку в Прекажку, какой наглый попался: мало того, что решает, кого ему возить, а кого нет, так ещё и денег просит.  
— Сколько? — бросила я.  
— Пять кредитов.  
— Слава Богу, что не десять, — я протянула ему свою кредитку и он, получив свои деньги, уехал, а я направилась к книжному магазину, которым заправляет пан Коллер, в надежде его там найти и уговорить пойти к нам на обед.  
Как не странно, книжный магазин до сих пор пустовал, я так же обратила внимание на коробку с книгами, стоящими между входными дверьми. Я хотела посмотреть, что это за книги, но вспомнив про отцовское приглашение пана Коллера на обед, взяла себя в руки и, войдя в магазин, окликнула пана Коллера.  
— Доктор Коллер, вы тут? — В ответ тишина. Несмотря на то, что за окном день, и «Машина времени» освещается старинными люстрами, в некоторых уголках до сих пор было темно. Также магазин предстал передо мной сплошным лабиринтом из книжных шкафов и витрин, и я обошла ниодну книжную полку, продолжая звать доктора Коллера. Убедившись, что на первом этаже его нет, я поднялась наверх и стала кликать пана Коллера там.  
— Доктор Коллер, это Надежда, — кликнула я вглубь этажа.  
— Надя, я у себя в кабинете, — раздался ответ откуда-то из книжного лабиринта. Набравшись смелости, я вновь обогнула очередной лабиринт, пока не нашла кабинет директора. Я легонько постучала.  
— Входи, не бойся, — сказал пан Коллер, открывая дверь и смотря мне в глаза. Его глаза по-прежнему были красными, но сквозь эту красноту я смогла разглядеть их цвет, они карие как у меня. Я снова застыла на месте, как и при второй встрече, и не знала, что сказать, забыв про приглашение домой. Я так себя веду, когда в кого-то влюбляюсь, тут я поймала себя на мысли, что незаметно для себя влюбилась в пана Коллера, даже не зная его имени.  
— Надежда, с вами всё в порядке?  
Молчу.  
— Вы, наверное, пришли за книгой по «Египтологии», сейчас принесу её вам.  
— Я…я… — наконец проглотив ком, который подкатил к горлу, я сказала… — папа хочет пригласить вас на домашний обед.  
— Внезапно, а по какому поводу? Меня просто так не зовут в гости, — поинтересовался доктор Коллер. Судя по его лицу, было видно, что он приятно удивлён и немного смущён.  
— Папа хочет вам помочь.  
— В чём? Я сам справляюсь. — Ну да, как будто мы не видели ваших красных глаз и лёгкой неопрятности в одежде.  
— Пан Коллер, — вдруг схватила я его за руку.  
— Если Виктор Николаевич хочет меня видеть, не стоит ему отказывать, — улыбнулся пан Коллер, — вот только переоденусь для этого.  
— Не стоит утруждаться, встреча будет без галстуков, да и не то время, чтобы их носить, — улыбнулась я.


	8. Есть о чём поговорить

Пан Коллер просил меня немного подождать, пока он переодевается в более-менее подходящую одежду для обеда у нас в квартире. Кивнув, я вышла из его кабинета и стала ждать, когда он будет готов. Я стояла напротив книжной полки, мне хотелось взять одну книгу с полки и почитать её, тем более, что книги так и манили меня своими яркими обложками и позолоченными названиями на корочках. Увы, мой чешский не был настолько хорош, чтобы увлечься чтением книг, но, всё же, я рискнула. Заприметив самую красивую книгу, я тут же вытащила её и начала читать: «Сказания старой Праги» — прочитала я на обложке.  
— Интересуетесь историей, Надя? — услышала я голос пана Коллера за спиной. Я вздрогнула от неожиданности и повернулась пану Коллеру лицом. Мы буквально смотрели друг другу в глаза. Я хотела отойти назад, чтобы не смущать пана Коллера, но только упёрлась спиной о книжную полку.  
— Ой! — невольно выпалила я.  
—Обещаю больше не появляться так неожиданно, — потёр затылок пан Коллер.  
— Дело не в вас, а… — я снова забыла то, что хотела сказать.  
— Вы в порядке, Надя?  
— Да-да, всё хорошо, пойдёмте? — ответила вопросом на вопрос я. Мы вышли из «Машины времени» и направились к станции метро «Фонтан Чапека». Ловить машину тут бесполезно, так как никто из обычных людей, проживающих в районе Прекажки, не согласится подвезти аугментированного, а аугментированные водители отказывались ездить в районы, где живут обычные люди, ссылаясь на ксенофобию среди проживающих там обычных людей. Дойдя до подземки, пан Коллер вдруг остановился и, глядя на меня, спросил:  
— А где вы остановились?  
— Мы остановились в апартаментах «Хлавни», а что?  
— Я знаю кратчайший путь до вашего района, мы можем дойти до него пешком, — Я прекрасно понимала, почему пан Коллер не захотел ехать со мной на метро: пражская подземка в этом районе превратилась буквально в тюрьму. На входе стояли полицейские и осматривали аугментированных, бедолаги от стыда закрывали руками свои лица, да и ещё железная проволока, разделяющая лестницу, ведущую в подземку, на две части. Отец прав: толерантность существует только в голове политиков и на бумаге.  
Я шла вслед за паном Коллером и попутно осматривала дома, которые попадались нам на пути, но как только мой взгляд мельком падал на доктора Коллера, я тут же отворачивала от него свой взгляд, пытаясь скрыть небольшой румянец, который выступил у меня на щеках.  
— Правда, красиво? — вдруг спросил пан Коллер и посмотрел на меня.  
— Прага — красивый город, даже эти уродующие стеклянные конструкции не скроют истинной красоты, — улыбнулась я, глядя в большие карие глаза пана Коллера.  
— Меня они самого раздражают, — признался доктор Коллер. Он явно делал вид, что не замечает моей влюблённости, а я делала вид, что не влюбилась в него, так как знала, что я тут долго не задержусь, а если я влюблюсь в кого-то, пусть даже в пана Коллера, то сделаю больно не только ему, но и себе. Наконец мы дошли до района, где располагались мои и папины апартаменты. Мы прошли ещё несколько кварталов, и проходя мимо них, было видно, как, от одного дома к другому, меняются городские постройки. Мне не хотелось смотреть на это убожество, единственное нововведение в городе, которое мне нравилось, было танцующим зданием. Я много видела открыток с ним и хотела посмотреть на него вживую, оно как раз находилось в том районе, где мы с папой остановились, но даже его превратили в странную стеклянную бутылку.  
— Мы на месте, — сказала я пану Коллеру, когда мы подошли к апартаментам Хлавни. Во дворе никого не было, и это меня радовало, а то ещё начнутся косые взгляды в мою сторону и перешептывания за спиной, что я привела в район, где живут обычные люди, ауга. Дойдя до своей временной квартиры, я позвонила в звонок, и мы стали ждать, когда папа откроет нам дверь.  
— Да-да, иду, — послышался голос отца, и через минуту мой папа открыл мне и доктору Коллеру дверь. Отец встретил нас при полном параде, и как только меня вместе с доктором Коллером впустили в квартиру, я сразу же пошла к себе в комнату, для того, чтобы переодеться.  
— Прости, пап, я не нашла в магазине хорошего платья, пришлось взять это, — сказала я папе, замечая его удивление, когда я вышла из комнаты, одетая в цветастую юбку и такую же кофту.  
— Тебе идёт, — похвалил меня отец.  
— А где пан Коллер? — поинтересовалась я, видя, что его нет рядом с моим папой.  
— Скоро придёт, — шепнул папа и вежливо пригласил меня к столу. Пока я и доктор Коллер шли пешком до апартаментов Хлавни, еду из моего любимого чешского ресторана уже принесли, и мои любимые блюда сейчас находятся на столе. Через минуту к нам присоединился доктор Коллер. Прежде, чем сесть за стол вместе с нами, он слегка вздрогнул, глядя на огромный плакат с изображением Медеи, написанный Альфонсом Мухой.  
— Если честно, — легко улыбнулась я, — то я Медею представляла по-другому, а не с каменным лицом и кинжалом в руке.  
— Я тоже представлял её по-другому, но готов поспорить, что на этом плакате скрыт некий символизм, — улыбнулся в ответ пан Коллер.  
— Да, мстящая волшебница, — проговорила я.  
— Такое впечатление, что Альфонс Муха списал её со Статуи свободы, очень символично, — чуть смеясь, сказал пан Коллер.  
Папа посадил нас друг напротив друга, так что я не могла отвести взгляда от пана Коллера, а он не мог отвести свой взгляд от меня, кажется, он заметил то, что я интересуюсь культурой и историей Чешской республики. Папа разговаривал с доктором Коллером о работе и всячески предлагал ему помощь в лице наших специалистов по аугментациям, а так же предлагал ему работу в России.  
— Это, конечно, хорошо, господин Серов, но кто будет помогать аугам в Праге? Вряд ли обстановка изменится к лучшему, — спросил пан Коллер.  
— Я говорил со своим начальником, и он не против того, чтобы некоторые наши специалисты пришли вам на замену. Уверяю вас, что в России у вас будет всё необходимое для работы оборудование.  
— Я, я… не знаю, что и сказать, — запнулся доктор Коллер. Я видела, как изменилось лицо пана Коллера, когда папа предложил ему помощь: он как будто одновременно хотел, чтобы ему помогли, и наоборот, будто чего-то или кого-то опасался, и не знал, что ответить отцу.  
— Вас что-то тревожит? — спросила я, осторожно положив свою ладонь на его руку.  
— Что вы, мисс, вовсе нет.  
— Тогда что? Почему вы так встревожены?  
— Я... Я подумаю над этим, — также с неуверенностью ответил доктор Коллер. Мы с папой переглянулись: кажется, папа тоже был удивлён тем, что доктор Коллер думает, принять ли помощь или нет.  
Отец решил разрядить обстановку и с разговора о работе перешёл на разговор о городе, сказав пану Коллеру, что я увлекаюсь изучением культуры и истории Чешской республики.  
— Это я заметил, я вижу, ваша дочь интересуется картинами Альфонса Мухи? — пан Коллер перевёл свой взгляд на меня. Его глаза словно в душу смотрели, румянец на моём лице не сходил, и я не могла оторвать глаз от доктора Коллера.  
— Да, я бы хотела посмотреть на серию картин «Зодиак» или почитать о них, — вежливо сказала я.  
— Завтра у меня дел нет, так что приглашаю вас, Надя, в мой книжный магазин, у меня как раз есть книга про Альфонса Муху и, возможно, пара картин из серии «Зодиак».  
— Пап, а можно я завтра с утра пойду к пану Коллеру в его магазин?  
— Конечно, почему нет, — согласился отец.


	9. Родственные души

Обед плавно перешёл в ужин, и это продолжалось до самого вечера, пока за окнами нашей квартиры не начало темнеть. Пан Коллер, поблагодарив меня и моего папу за столь чудесный обед, собирался идти домой, но отец его остановил, сказав следующее:   
— В такое время суток опасно выходить на улицу.   
— Я буду осторожен, — оптимистично сказал пан Коллер.   
— Может, останетесь у нас на ночь, а утром, когда часть города спит, спокойно вернётесь обратно домой? — предложил отец.   
— Спасибо, господин Серов, но боюсь, втроём нам будет тесно.   
— Вовсе нет, вы можете переночевать в моей комнате, а я посплю в гостиной на раскладушке, — предложила я доктору Коллеру.   
— Ну, если вы настаиваете, мисс... — улыбнулся пан Коллер, глядя на меня. От его улыбки, такой тёплой и искренней, я чуть не поплыла. На кухне, где мы обедали, вдруг стало жарко, и как я не пыталась сдержать свои чувства, у меня не получалось: щёки ещё больше налились румянцем.   
— Пойдёмте со мной, доктор Коллер, я покажу, где вы будите спать, — сказала я.   
— Пожалуйста, раз уж мы знакомы, называйте меня Вацлав.   
— Красивое имя, оно обозначает "большая слава".   
— Спасибо за комплимент, Надя, вот только... — Вацлав так и не договорил. Я показала ему временное место для ночёвки, после чего я забрала из своего шкафа некоторые вещи и спустилась вниз.   
— Дочка, тебе помочь? — спросил отец.   
— Что ты, пап, сама справлюсь, — я достала раскладушку, стоящую возле лестницы в мою комнату, и разложила её рядом с тем местом, где весел плакат Медеи Альфонса Мухи. Медея продолжала смотреть на меня своим пронзающим насквозь взглядом, как будто ждала каких-то действий от меня.   
— Чего ты хочешь, я только-только узнала его имя, — не выдержав, обратилась я к плакату.   
— С кем ты там разговариваешь, дочка? — спросил меня отец.   
— Да вот... — указала я рукой на Медею и чуть не рассмеялась.   
— Обсуждаешь с портретом древнегреческой волшебницы пана Коллера?   
— Его зовут Вацлав.   
— Уж не влюбилась ли ты в него? — неожиданно спросил папа. Я опустила глаза и стала водить ногой по полу, пытаясь сопротивляться своим чувствам.   
— Он симпатичный и умный, но...   
— Я знаю, мы тут не надолго, но если Вацлав захочет лететь с нами в Россию, то...  
— Ничто не помешает мне его любить, — договорила я за отца. Отец обнял меня перед сном, пожелал спокойной ночи и пошёл в свою часть дома спать.   
Я долго не могла уснуть, и вовсе не из-за портрета Медеи, висящего прямо перед моими глазами, а из-за того, что всё размышляла о своих чувствах к Вацлаву: может, отец был прав, когда сказал, что мне ничего не мешает полюбить Вацлава, но я далеко не красавица, сами посудите — фигура у меня не шестьдесят на девяносто, виден небольшой живот, который никуда не делся, даже когда я постоянно тренировалась и просто бегала вслед за спасателями и помогала им, даже волосы не настолько пышные, а такой хороший человек, как Вацлав, безусловно заслуживает красивую девушку. С этими мыслями я заснула, а проснулась только от того, что услышала чьи-то шаги в коридоре.   
— Ну вот, — думаю, — Медея сошла с портрета и теперь расхаживает с окровавленным кинжалом по нашей квартире. Я прислушалась: шаги раздавались не из коридора а из моей комнаты. Похоже, Вацлаву так же не спится, как и мне. Я решила подняться в свою комнату, и... немного пошпионить за симпатичным доктором. Двери в комнате не было, поэтому я спряталась за стеной и осторожно посмотрела внутрь:   
— Прошу прощения, если разбудил тебя, — повернувшись ко мне лицом, сказал Вацлав.   
— Вовсе нет, ты не разбудил меня, это... это статуя свободы Альфонса Мухи не даёт мне заснуть, — отшутилась я и рассмеялась, Вацлав тоже не сдержал смех и засмеялся вместе со мной. Хорошо, что мой папа иногда спит как убитый, а то бы он проснулся от нашего громкого смеха. Я бы предложила Вацлаву поесть — у нас с обеда осталось немного рульки и кнедликов, — но я побоялась предложить Вацлаву еду, боясь, что шуршанием на кухне, я точно разбужу отца.   
— И как давно ты заинтересовалась Чехией? — спросил меня Вацлав. Я рассказала Вацлаву, что у меня дома есть целый атлас не только с картами, но и с пейзажами некоторых стран. Просматривая его, я увидела красивые снимки некоторых чешский городов, чтобы узнать побольше о такой замечательной стране, как Чешская республика, я зашла в интернет, и...  
— Увлеклась, — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
— Угу, даже чешский язык стала подучивать.   
— А что ты скажешь об остальных работах Альфонса Мухи, ты их знаешь? —склонив голову, спросил Вацлав.   
— Только "Славянскую эпопею".   
— И что скажешь? — похоже, что Вацлав решил устроить мне небольшой опрос, или же ему просто хотелось поговорить о культуре, и ему повезло, когда мой папа пригласил его к нам на обед.   
— Если честно, — призналась я, — то эта серия картин более чем символична, как будто он предвидел всё то, что происходило со славянами на самом деле, и это дико бесило тех, кто...   
— Угнетал славян, — кивнул Вацлав.   
В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я нашла родственную душу в докторе Коллере. Закончив разговаривать про картины Альфонса Мухи, мы перешли на разговоры обо всём, включая разговоры про растения и животных. Вацлав сказал мне, что у него в книжном магазине есть одно редкое растение, за которым он ухаживает. Я призналась ему, что тоже люблю цветы, но так как мы с папой постоянно переезжаем, ни одного горшечного растения у нас дома нет.   
— Я тоже редко когда бываю свободным, поэтому купил цветок, о котором не нужно постоянно заботиться, — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
— И что же это за цветок, пальма? — я снова чуть не рассмеялась.   
— Приходи, и ты увидишь, — тихо сказал Вацлав. Мы стояли друг к другу так близко, что я ощущала его дыхание на своей коже, или казалось, что ощущала, не важно. Когда луна тускло осветила комнату, я увидела, что Вацлав стоял передо мной в одних трусах, одна его рука была полностью механической, а вторая — только на половину. Я осторожно подняла правую руку и коснулась того места, где механический протез переходит в живую плоть.   
— Жутковато, правда? — спросил Вацлав.   
— Наоборот, печально...  
— Часть тех, кто презирает нас, не знает, как именно мы такими стали.   
— Люди пытаются сойти за умных , но от этого умнее не становятся, часть аугов в моей стране — ветераны войн и те, которые пережили ту или иную катастрофу. Мы к ним относимся с пониманием, — сказала я.   
— Нам, чехам, надо было прислушиваться к России, а не к западу, видишь, к чему всё это привело, — признался Вацлав, подняв на меня свои большие карие глаза, в которых было столько доброты и искренности, что перед его взглядом невозможно было устоять. Я сама не заметила, как мои руки обхватили его талию, и я потянулась к его губам, а он, не сопротивляясь, потянулся к моим. Я первый раз целовалась с парнем, и мне не важно, аугментирован ли он или нет. После небольшого поцелуя, я чмокнула его в правую щёку и, извинившись за этот инцидент, вернулась в свою комнату.


	10. Снова на ногах

Утром меня никто не торопил на занятия. Похоже, папа решил дать мне сегодня отбой или же отодвинуть нашу тренировку на начало дня. Я проспала до девяти часов утра. Вчерашний день, а точнее вчерашний вечер я запомню надолго. Ну, вы понимаете, о чём я: я несколько минут стояла напротив Вацлава в полутьме и беседовала с ним о том и о сём, после чего мы поцеловались, и это было незабываемо. Первый раз в жизни я целовалась с парнем. Вставая с раскладушки, я прислушалась, в надежде, что Вацлав остался у нас в квартире и не ушёл с утра пораньше. В гостиной комнате вовсю работал телевизор — это, наверняка, мой папа смотрит местные новости, скорее всего, Вацлав сейчас спит. Найдя свою одежду, я переоделась и пошла в ванную комнату, чтобы умыться.   
— Доброе утро, дочка, — оторвавшись от телевизора, сказал папа.   
— И тебе, — улыбнулась я, — а где Вацлав? Что-то его не слышно.   
— Хотел бы и я знать, где пан Коллер сейчас. Он ушёл, оставив свою куртку в гардеробе.   
— Интересно, куда он так спешил, что забыл предмет своего гардероба, вроде пока никому из аугов, находящихся в больнице, помощь пока не нужна, — поинтересовалась я.   
Мы собирались идти завтракать в кафе "Людвиг" но тут с папой по рации связался его начальник и сказал ему, чтобы мы срочно приехали в район Прекажки — там произошёл обвал здания, и есть пострадавшие. Мы, собрав всё самое необходимое, буквально на автопилоте дошли до станции "Палисейд" и доехали до многострадального района Прекажка. Часть спасателей, которые жили вблизи этого района, уже были на месте, остальные, как и мы, только подходили к месту обрушения.   
— Прекажка становится горячей точкой, — печально сказал отец, — есть сведения о пострадавших?   
— Точно не знаем, Виктор Николаевич, но надеемся, что их нет, — ответил один из папиных коллег. Спасатели вместе с пожарными разгребали завалы, поочерёдно вызволяя из них аугментированных и обычных людей, на счастье ни одного погибшего среди пострадавших не было. У обычных людей, в основном, были переломы и ушибы, а у аугов в некоторых местах были сломаны протезы. Оказав на месте пострадавшим первую помощь, мы повезли их в ближайшую больницу. Кто-то из папиных коллег заметил, что пострадавших аугов больше, чем обычных. Я согласилась с ним, ведь аугментированных специально загнали в такие условия, а обычные люди живут, как короли, в своих роскошных апартаментах. Те аугментированные, которые пострадали при обрушении здания после взрыва на станции Ружечка, уже выписались, так что нам не пришлось искать новым пострадавшим свободные палаты. Казалось, не будь тут спасателей из России, больница бы отказалась принимать аугментированных. Я то и дело ходила от одного пострадавшего к другому и на чешском спрашивала, нужна ли им помощь. Жаль, что у меня нет опыта работы с аугами — не пришлось бы бегать по больничным коридорам, ища наших специалистов. И тут я подумала о том, что если снова встречусь с Вацлавом, попрошу его о небольшом обучении, я человек, который понимает всё с первого раза, так что, думаю, трудностей в этом деле у меня не будет.   
— На сегодня всё, ты как? — выдохнув, спросил мой папа, садясь рядом со мной на кушетку в коридоре.   
— Уже привыкла к таким ситуациям, так что. Мой живот подал мне сигнал о том, что не мешало бы перекусить.   
— Совсем забыл, мы не позавтракали сегодня, хочешь перекусить?   
— Не откажусь, мне не мешало бы восстановить свои силы, — призналась я.   
— Тут рядом... — хотел сказать папа.   
— Нет, всё что угодно, но только не китайская еда, — умоляюще посмотрела я на отца.   
— Тогда потерпи, пока доедем до дома, а затем наведаемся в кафе "Людвиг", — заключил отец. Выйдя из больницы, мы направились к подземному переходу: тут полно было аугментированных людей, один из них стоял с протянутой рукой и просил денег на Нейропозин, продажи которого резко сократились после инцидента Панхеи.   
— Пап, у нас остался Нейродол? — спросила я. Отец порылся в карманах своей куртки и, достав одну ампулу Нейродола, протянул его бедняге.   
— Děkuji vám, milý Pane*.  
— Nelituju toho**, — по-чешски ответил отец. Мы сели в вагон для обычных людей и поехали на станцию "Палисейд", а там, дойдя до нашего любимого кафе, хорошенько подкрепились после тяжёлого рабочего утра. За поздним завтраком я сказала папе, что хочу зайти в книжную лавку Вацлава и вернуть ему его куртку.   
— Пока срочной работы нет, делай, что хочешь, ты уже взрослая, только береги себя, — согласился папа.   
Забрав куртку, которую оставил в нашей квартире Вацлав, и сказав отцу, что скоро вернусь, я спустилась в подземку и поехала в район Прекажка. Я знала, где находится магазин, которым заправляет Вацлав, поэтому долго его не искала. Путь выбрала короткий, шла не через дворы, а через узкий переулок, попутно осматривая каждый дом. Хоть этот район был сильно заброшен, дома здесь по-прежнему радовали глаза своей красотой и своим строением.   
"Интересно, их когда-нибудь восстановят" — думала я, подходя к "Машине времени". Как не странно, магазин был закрыт. Я сначала подумала, что Вацлав решил его продать. Я заглянула в окно. Все книги и старинные вещи в магазине были на месте, что говорило о том, что Вацлав его сегодня не открывал, хотя, как не странно, одна из красивых люстр в "Машине времени" по-прежнему освещала помещение. Мне стало любопытно, почему магазин закрыт, и я решила любым способом пробраться в него. Попасть туда можно было ещё двумя способами: через чёрный ход, а он оказался закрыт на кодовый замок, и по шатким строительным лесам. Не найдя других вариантов проникнуть в магазин, я закинула куртку Вацлава на плечо, забралась на строительные леса и, открыв окно на втором этаже, пробралась в "Машину времени".

_______________

* Благодарю вас, добрый господин (чешск)  
** Мне не жалко (чешск)


	11. Наедине

Люстра освещала только определённый участок магазина, и чтобы включить остальные источники света, мне пришлось двигаться вдоль стенки в поисках выключателя. Я чуть не потеряла ориентацию в пространстве, когда искала выключатель, ориентироваться пришлось на ощупь и на едва видимое освещение из окон. Посмотрев на световое пятно на первом этаже, я поняла, что второй выключатель находится прямо возле входа в магазин. Всё ещё ориентируясь на свет из окон "Машины времени", я направилась к лестнице, как вдруг увидела чей-то силуэт, который медленно приближался к магазину. Моё сердце ёкнуло, я стала искать взглядом место, где можно спрятаться. Этим местом оказалась книжная полка, стоящая в самом дальнем углу магазина. Так как "Машина времени" была пуста, и кроме моего дыхания ничего не было слышно, я смогла расслышать шаги внизу. Человек вошёл в магазин, его шаги были лёгкими, точно так же передвигался и Вацлав, я не была в этом уверена до конца. Сделав ещё пару шагов, человек зажёг люстру, которая осветила ту часть, за которой я пряталась. Боясь быть обнаруженной, я тут же ретировалась.   
— Кто здесь? — услышала я приятный голос. Голос принадлежал Вацлаву, как и шаги, которые я услышала в тишине книжного магазина.   
— Тише, — подняла я руки вверх, демонстрируя, что я безоружна, — это я.   
— Надя! Как ты сюда попала? — не поднимаясь на второй этаж, удивился Вацлав. Мне пришлось спуститься вниз для того, чтобы не перекликаться с паном Коллером, который стал для меня простым чешским парнем по имени Вацлав.   
— Пролезла в окно на втором этаже.   
— Но как?   
— Там...   
— Ой, я совсем забыл про строительные леса, — почесал голову Вацлав.   
— Я хотела отнести тебе куртку, — призналась я, протягивая пану Коллеру его куртку. Я хотела спросить его, куда он так спешил, и сказать, что он забыл у нас в квартире свою куртку, чем ошарашил не только меня, но и моего отца. Но как только я присмотрелась к нему, то заметила в его лице усталость.   
— Тебе необходимо отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок, у нас у обоих был тяжёлый день, — я взяла Вацлава за его аугментированную руку и повела его к креслу, стоящему возле лестницы.   
— Ты очень добра, Надя, — еле улыбнулся Вацлав.   
— Ты когда-нибудь отдыхаешь?   
— Вчера у вас в квартире хорошо отдохнул. Понимая, что Вацлав, отшучиваясь, пытается уйти от ответа, я не стала на него давить и добиваться ответа на то, куда он так торопился утром, почему забыл у нас свою куртку, я только сказала, что мы беспокоимся за него.   
— Правда? — подняв голову, спросил Вацлав. Судя по интонации, он был приятно удивлён тому, что мы за него беспокоимся.   
— Правда, — кивнула я.   
— Прости, что напугал вас своим неожиданным уходом, у одного моего клиента паранойя, ему постоянно кажется, что с его аугментированной ногой что-то не так.   
— Что же ты нам не сказал? Наши специалисты могут ему помочь.   
— Нет, не стоит, паранойя не лечится, — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
Чтобы больше не говорить о грустном, Вацлав вспомнил про данное мне обещание и повёл меня в свой кабинет, чтобы показать мне книгу-биографию великого чешского художника Альфонса Мухи. Я была удивлена тому, что такую массивную и красочную книгу он держал у себя в столе.   
— Вот, мне пришлось спрятать её в надёжное место, мало ли что может произойти с этим магазином, — сказал Вацлав, протягивая мне книгу. Бережно взяв из рук пана Коллера массивный фолиант, отошла к стене, чтобы почитать.   
— Зачем же стоять с такой тяжёлой книгой, — Вацлав отодвинул стул, стоящий возле его рабочего стола, и предложил мне сесть. Это очень мило с его стороны, честно признаться, в России даже мои знакомые и друзья забывают про правила этикета, поэтому я никуда не хожу с друзьями, чтобы не краснеть за них. Я села за стол и, положив на него фолиант, приступила к чтению. Книга была написана на чешском языке. Часть из всего написанного я понимала, а часть пришлось спрашивать у Вацлава. Вацлав, как и все чехи, понимающе относился к тому, что я в чешском только новичок, и без каких либо задних мыслей охотно помогал мне в этом. Несмотря на то, что все картины в книге всего лишь фотографии, я прониклась ими и их красотой: тут не только полные картины, но и их наброски. Особенно понравилась мне серия картин "Зодиак" .   
— Что скажешь? — обратился ко мне Вацлав.   
— Это божественно, такие яркие краски.   
— Можешь взять её домой и почитать, когда у вас будет свободное время, — предложил Вацлав.   
— Спасибо, я буду бережно с ней обращаться, — улыбнулась я, глядя в большие глаза Вацлава.   
— Просто приятно, что у кого-то Чехия ассоциируется с культурой и историей, а не с аугами и терактами, — вдруг опустив глаза, сказал Вацлав.   
— Эй, всё наладится, — чтобы как-то ободрить пана Коллера, я взяла его за руку, не смотря на то, что его левая рука полностью механическая, она на удивление оказалось тёплой. Мне захотелось обнять Вацлава и сказать ему, что всё не так уж и плохо, но я воздержалась от данного поступка. Пан Коллер присел на корточки, теперь его усталые, но всё же тёплые и живые глаза оказались почти на уровне моих.   
— Что ты делаешь? Тебе так удобно сидеть? — шутливо спросила я.   
— Прости, я не хотел, — Вацлав привстал немного, и как только наши глаза оказались друг на против друга, он наклонился ко мне и поцеловал. Я тоже не удержалась и поцеловала его в ответ.   
— Тебя отец искать не будет? — вдруг спросил он. Я ответила, что я предупредила отца о том, что поеду в Прекажку, чтобы отдать Вацлаву куртку, так что отец переживать за меня не будет.   
— Может, ты останешься ещё на пару минут, я ещё не всё тебе показал, — прошептал Вацлав.   
— Угу, — поцеловав его в щёку, протянула я.


	12. Если друг оказался вдруг

Я примерно полчаса пробыла в магазине Вацлава, как и обещала. Он устроил мне небольшую экскурсию по "Машине времени", а когда я обращала внимание на какую-то книгу, то он тут же доставал её с полки и протягивал мне.   
— Можешь взять почитать, — говорил он.   
— Читать — это, конечно, хорошо, но, боюсь, у меня не так много времени, — едва заметно улыбнулась я, глядя Вацлаву прямо в глаза. Честно признаюсь, его добрый и жизнерадостный взгляд может растопить любой лёд в сердце. Так у меня набралось штуки четыре книг, и я думала, что не донесу их до дома — уж слишком они большие и тяжёлые — и я боялась даже взглянуть на другие понравившиеся мне книги.   
— Что-то не так, Надь? — спросил меня Вацлав, видя, что я перевела взгляд с книжных полок на пол.   
— Я... я боюсь, что всё не донесу до дома, — улыбаясь, ответила я.   
— Ничего, я провожу тебя до дома, — улыбнулся в ответ Вацлав.   
— Не боишься?   
— Кого?!   
— Тех, кто ненавидит таких, как ты?   
—Я давно перестал бояться, к тому же, они не посмеют на меня напасть, видя, что я иду с красивой девушкой, так просто позавидуют, — в голосе Вацлава не было ни капли страха, неужели наличие аугментаций в его теле и механические протезы делают этих людей сильнее и лучше, а обычные люди, отрицая технологию аугментаций, только завидуют им.   
— А можно, я возьму ещё пару книг, а то... чувствую, что я в Праге надолго, — призналась я.   
— Конечно, это же здорово, если хочешь, завтра могу устроить тебе экскурсию по Праге? — улыбаясь, предложил Вацлав.   
— Не откажусь.   
Пан Коллер положил все взятые мной книги в бумажный пакет с логотипом "Машины времени", и мы вместе уже по знакомым улочкам направились ко мне домой. Время с Вацлавом пролетело незаметно, я даже забыла про папу — он, наверняка, беспокоится за меня. По дороге домой я достала из кармана джинсов смартфон и проверила сообщения и SMS, сообщения были только от друзей в ВК, это значит, отсутствие сообщений от отца означало только одно: папа завис со своим коллегой по работе, который живёт этажом ниже.   
— Ну, вот мы и на месте, — сказал Вацлав, проводив меня до дверей квартиры.   
— Ой, а я и не заметила, как мы до дома добрались, — Я поцеловала на прощание Вацлава и, поблагодарив его за книги и предложенную мне экскурсию, набрала код от квартиры и вошла во внутрь. 

***

Я оказалась права: папа находился у коллеги в квартире. Он зашёл вслед за мной и, видя, что я снимаю верхнюю одежду, помог мне раздеться. Я похвасталась отцу взятыми на прокат книгами, а также извинилась за долгое отсутствие. Отец только улыбнулся.   
—Ты уже взрослая, Надя, так что можешь не оправдываться. Знаешь, я рад, что ты сошлась с доктором Коллером.   
— И ты разрешишь пойти мне с ним на экскурсию? — полюбопытствовала я.   
— А почему и нет, ну, если, конечно, не будет экстренной ситуации, а так...  
— Ой, пап, спасибо, — обняла я отца.   
Мы снова разошлись по комнатам, отец засел за телевизором с остатками вчерашней еды, а я, взяв с собой в комнату книги, поднялась в свою комнату. Первым делом я решила почитать сообщения от друзей. На связь вышли двое моих знакомых по школе, Саша и Кирилл:  
— Привет, Надь, Саша сказала мне, что ты сейчас в Праге. То, как там поступают с аугментированными, просто ужасно, я рад, что ты и твой отец пришли им на помощь. Отпишись, если будешь свободна.   
— Я свб... "ой опечатка" — я тут же стёрла эти три странные буквы и написала Кириллу. — Я свободна, могу поболтать с тобой.   
— Привет, как ты? Нашла себе друга? — это сообщение было от Саши.   
— Привет, кажется нашла, — отправила я сообщение подруге. И тут же прилетел ответ, как будто я вовсе и не покидала родной Новосибирск.   
— Кто он?   
— Это долгая история и... — я готова была написать ответное сообщение подруге, но тут меня окликнул отец и я, откликнувшись в ответ, пошла к папе.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашиваю.   
— Смотри, — отец кивнул на телевизор. Я думала, что-то случилось с Вацлавом, но вздохнула с облегчением, когда услышала родную русскую речь. Как оказалось, папа смотрел канал "Russia Today", диктор андроид, которого когда-то взяли на этот канал вместо людей, передавал новости из родного Новосибирска:   
— Сегодня полиция задержала группу из семи человек, протестовавших против расширения технологий аугментаций.   
— Так им и надо, нечего тянуть нашу страну в средние века, — заявила я, смотря на экран телевизора. В новостях показали молодых людей, казалось бы, они должны работать на благо страны, а не в пикетах участвовать тут... я не поверила своим глазам: среди недовольных я увидела свою подругу Таню, так вот почему она не выходила на связь — готовилась к акции вместе со сторонниками "каменного века".   
— Это твоя Таня, — сказал папа мне.   
— Не такая уж и моя, мы с ней разные люди.   
— Знаешь, дочка, я рад что ты не тусуешься с ней, не хватало...   
— Не, я не из этих. Ну, теперь, ясно куда она пропала, может, посидит пару дней в КПЗ, мозги появятся, — а про себя подумала, мол, бедный муж Тани, Андрей, бедные её родители, это позор для семьи, когда твоё чадо загребли за несанкционированные митинги.   
— Мда, — протянул отец, — идти против прогресса — себе дороже.   
— Не то слово, — улыбнулась я, возвращаясь в комнату. Вернувшись обратно в свою комнату, я тут же написала Саше:  
— Видела новости?  
— Читала, Надь, твоя знакомая там засветилась.   
— Знаю.   
— Как так можно, ведь ауги тоже люди, помнишь Эльмиру? К слову, об Эльмире или Элле, как её мы в школе называли. Она училась на отлично, всегда успевала по всем предметам, особенно в спорте: готовилась стать балериной и тут случайно потянула ногу, если бы не технология аугментаций, то она бы простилась с будущим балерины.   
— Как же не помнить, только что писал Кирилл, у него... ну, ты знаешь.   
— Да, кохлеарный аппарат стоит вместе с инфолинком.   
— Давай не будем о грустном, я тебе ещё не всё рассказала, — написала я и поставила два смайлика.


	13. Рука за руку. Часть 1

Вацлав нагрянул к нам в квартиру, чуть ли не с самого утра, чем приятно удивил не только меня, но и моего отца. Утром меня разбудил отец и сказал, чтобы я оделась и шла мыться, да ещё и поторапливал меня.   
— В чём дело, пап, опять чрезвычайный случай? — сквозь сон спросила я папу.   
— Да, только без печальных последствий, — отшутился отец.   
— Тогда что? — всё ещё сонным голосом спросила я его.   
— Звонил доктор Коллер, — начал папа, — он вот-вот нагрянет к нам домой, поэтому...   
— Я всё поняла, я мигом, — я быстро вскочила с кровати и пошла в ванную умываться, после чего я надела купленные мной пёстрые кофту и юбку. Папе переодеваться не пришлось — сразу после телефонного звонка Вацлава он сразу же сменил домашние шорты на джинсы. Переодевшись, я спустилась на первый этаж и стала ждать прихода Вацлава. Сегодня он обещал мне небольшую экскурсию по Праге, для меня это не только способ познакомится с городом, но и узнать побольше о любимом человеке. Хотелось знать о Вацлаве всё: несмотря на то, что мы начали встречаться, он всё ещё оставался для меня загадкой, также я заметила, что на некоторые мои вопросы он отвечает неохотно. Одно из окон в нашей квартиры выходило во внутренний двор. Я стояла возле окна и ожидала прихода любимого человека.   
— Так же твоя мама ждала меня у окна, когда мы начали встречаться, — улыбнулся папа.   
— А потом расстались, — вздохнула я.   
— Это было по воле твоей матери, я был против расставания. Дочка, я вижу, что ты влюблена в пана Коллера. Чтобы в вашей жизни не происходило, не позволяй своим низменным чувствам взять верх — иначе проиграешь.   
— Я обещаю пап... — по наставлением папы можно было написать целый моральный кодекс, отец с ранних лет учил меня быть толерантной ко всем народам и религиям мира, поясняя, что волеизъявление отдельно взятых граждан какой-либо страны не характеризуют волеизъявлению целой страны, и что в любой стране, даже в нашей, есть те, которые хотят выставить Россию не в лучшем свете. Был бы у моей знакомой Тани такой отец, как у меня, возможно, она не вовлеклась бы в сомнительные мероприятия. Но про Таню поговорим потом, а пока... Моё сердце замерло, когда я увидела входящего во внутренний двор апартаментов "Хлавни" Вацлава. Судя по накинутой на его плечи стёганной куртке, утро сегодня прохладное. Хорошо, что утром во дворе никого не было, а иначе бы были недовольные возгласы вроде "что тут делает ауг!?". Я решила не пытать Вацлава долгим подъёмом к нашей квартире — всё же четвёртый этаж, — и, накинув на плечи свою куртку, выбежала на лестничную клетку и направилась к возлюбленному.   
— Если что, я буду в штабе спасателей, ты знаешь, где меня искать, — услышала я голос отца за спиной.   
— Хорошо, пап, — откликнулась я.   
Я буквально накинулась на Вацлава на выходе с лестничной клетке.   
— Что, так не терпится пойти на экскурсию? — шутливо спросил Вацлав.   
— Скорее, не терпелось увидеть тебя, — после последней нашей встречи я уже не такая робкая, как раньше, и, обхватив и притянув к себе Вацлава, я поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в губы. Он не сопротивлялся, и судя по игривому огоньку в его карих глазах, ему было приятно. Держась друг за друга, мы вышли из внутреннего дворика и пошли гулять по Праге.   
— Хочешь, я покажу тебя квартал, который никогда не меняется? — спросил Вацлав.   
— А такой остался?   
— Да, их полно.   
— И ты там был?   
— Надь, ещё до инцидента я обошёл всё Прагу, — что же, могу сказать, что Вацлав не соврал: квартал, в который он привёл меня, выглядит как небольшое светлое пятно во мрачном и тёмном городе. Но тут же я одёрнула не только себя, но и Вацлава, который хотел продолжить экскурсию по этому кварталу.   
— Что-то не так? — спросил Вацлав, видя, что я затормозила.   
— Он, наверное, сохранился благодаря ауго-ненавистникам, может, не пойдём туда и не будем злить неполноценных? — тихо произнесла я.   
— Это обычные жилые дома, где живут ауги вместе с обычными людьми, не бойся, — Вацлав взял меня за руку и потянул за собой. Я не сопротивлялась и пошла за ним. Так мы прошли не только этот квартал, но и другие исторические части Праги, дойдя до Карлова моста.   
— Какое красивое место! — я потянулась за своим телефоном, мне захотелось сделать парочку селфи на фоне Карлова моста, а заодно и парочку селфи с Вацлавом. Он не возражал, когда я решила его сфотографировать и сфотографироваться рядом с ним. В одно мгновение доктор Коллер превратился в мальчишку лет пятнадцати — когда мы делали совместное селфи, он начал всячески кривляться, показывать козу из пальцев правой руки. Я тоже не стеснялась в выражениях и тоже начала кривляться.   
— Скажи, ты это специально сделал? — глядя на его правую руку, спросила я.   
— Ты о чём?   
— О твоей руке.   
— А... — догадался Вацлав, — нет, это для работы, видишь? — он поднял руку и продемонстрировал необычные кончики его механических пальцев на правом протезе руки, а также паяльную лампу.   
— Необычная аугментация, — похвалила я его протез.   
— Раз уж мы заговорили об аугментациях, может, я тебе что-нибудь аугментирую?   
— Отец предлагал вшить мне в руку кредитный чип.   
— Может, инфолинк? А то... — Вацлав вдруг запнулся, — я не хочу расставаться с тобой, мало ли что, а так.   
— Я понимаю тебя, но будет ли он работать, если даже мобильная связь иногда барахлит между Чехией и Россией.   
— Ну, тогда... — я вновь обхватила Вацлава своими руками и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, предложила:  
— Тогда переезжай в Россию. Я понимаю, что ты любишь Прагу, но она уже не та.   
— Дело не в Праге, а в другом.   
— Тогда расскажи, между нами не должно остаться тайн.


	14. Рука за руку. Часть 2

— Нет, не могу, — прошептал он, — я тебя люблю, Надя, и не хочу потерять.   
— И не потеряешь, что бы не произошло, мы всегда будем вместе, — смотря возлюбленному в глаза, сказала я. Вацлав начал мяться, но видя, что я ему доверяю, решил мне поведать свою тайну. Оказалось, что он ходит к боссу грузинской мафии в Праге чинить его протез, а точнее — проверять, так как он — босс, — постоянно нервничает из-за своей протезированной ноги.   
— Так вот, куда ты убежал, когда сказал, что у одного из твоих пациентов паранойя, — сказала я, — и почему ты не можешь уехать с нами в Россию, но у нас в стране все бандиты давно сидят, и вряд ли он туда сунется.   
— Надь, у него повсюду свои люди, и если они узнают, что я сбежал или куда-то уехал, они найдут меня... но я боюсь не за себя, а за.... — Вацлав снова опустил голову. Я понимала, что для него это слишком тяжёлая ноша: он оказался посередине войны и не знает, куда бежать, а тут ещё "шакалы" вылезли "полакомиться" тем, что осталось от Праги. Я пообещала Вацлаву, что буду хранить эту тайну вместе с ним, теперь мы оба связаны ей. Рассказать отцу я не могла, а иначе он запретит мне встречаться с Вацлавом, в полицию идти бесполезно — никто не будет защищать ауга, теперь аугментированные граждане —люди третьего сорта. Я долго стояла напротив Вацлава и не знала, что сказать. По его лицу было видно: он не очень рад тому, что рассказал мне о своей тайне. Он держал мои руки и не хотел отпускать — наверное, думал, что я испугаюсь и вот-вот убегу.   
— Прости, что рассказал, я не хотел перекладывать свою ношу на твои плечи, — еле слышно произнёс Вацлав.   
— Что ты, ничто на свете не разлучит нас, теперь это и моя тайна тоже, — тихо произнесла я и, высвободив свои руки, обняла, а про себя подумала: "Боже, если ты есть, сделай так, чтобы все эти мафиози исчезли из жизни Вацлава."  
Мы перешли на другую сторону Карлова моста и, выйдя в то место, где огороженная набережная переходит в открытый спуск, решили прогуляться вдоль реки. Несмотря на пасмурный октябрьский день, холода я не чувствовала. Может, это от того, что я держалась за подогреваемый изнутри протез руки Вацлава. Чтобы отвлечь своего возлюбленного от грустных мыслей, я поинтересовалась, как устроены его протезы, и почему они наощупь такие же тёплые, как живые руки. Вацлав сразу же оживился и начал рассказывать не только про свои протезы, но и про технологию аугментаций. Вацлав может говорить об аугментациях часами, подробно рассказывая, как они устроены, и для чего они нужны, похоже, он просто влюблён в своё дело. Мне самой стало интересно. Видя, что специалистов по аугментациям в Праге мало, и народ нуждается в них, я набралась смелости и попросила Вацлава немного обучить меня этому ремеслу.   
— Ты же собираешься стать спасателем! — удивился он.   
— Это главная цель в моей жизни, но если я освою технологию аугментаций, я останусь в Праге и буду помогать лечить аугментированных, тем более, что за пределами России специалисты по аугментациям в дефиците.   
— Вот уж точно говорят: русские девушки самые добрые и храбрые, — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
"Почти," — я подумала про свою подругу Таню. Она моя соотечественница, сибирячка, и как любой житель Новосибирска, должна держать ноги в тепле, а голову — в холоде. Северным людям не позволительно ходить на митинги и состоять в сомнительных группировках, но Таня — исключение.   
Вацлав согласился научить меня искусству аугментаций, и мы вернулись обратно к "Машине времени". До района Прекажка мы шли пешком. Конечно, я могла вместе с Вацом — буду называть его так, — запрыгнуть в вагон для аугментированных, но рисковать не стала, тем более, что после инцидента Панхеи ауги и обычные люди находятся на пределе.   
— Может, остановимся, передохнём? — предложила я.   
— Устала?   
Я кивнула. Вацлав понимающе отвёл меня к свободной скамье и предложил присесть.   
— А ты не устал?   
— Честно признаться, да, устал, я не привык к долгим прогулкам, — я отодвинулась на край, предлагая Вацу сесть, но он замотал головой.   
— Только для чистых.   
— Ты чист, мы же не в грязи валялись.   
— Я имею ввиду, для тех, у кого нет аугметаций, — пояснил Вацлав.   
— Тогда я, в знак протеста, не сяду сюда, — я моментально вскочила со скамейки, сказав возлюбленному, что передохну в его магазине, и мы продолжили идти дальше, пока не дошли до района Прекажка, а затем и до книжного магазина "Машина времени".   
— Ну, раз ты решил обучить меня сему ремеслу, может, покажешь мне, где ты работаешь? — игриво спросила я, не обращая внимание на усталость в ногах.   
— Может, сначала, передохнём? Я реально устал, — пожаловался Вацлав.   
— Прости, я думаю всё о себе, совсем забыла о тебе, — призналась я. Кажется, Вацлав пропустил мою фразу мимо ушей, он только дружелюбно улыбнулся. Он, сняв с себя стёганную куртку и повесив её на вешалку возле входной двери, помог мне снять свою. Дальше мы прошли в дальнюю часть книжного магазина и плюхнулись на потрёпанный диван.   
— Ого, а я и не заметила эту комнату, — оглядываясь по сторонам, сказала я.   
— Она не пользуется популярностью у посетителей, — признался Вацлав. Ощущая тяжесть обуви на ногах, мы оба скинули свои ботинки, мне пришлось ещё и потрудиться, так как мои "Конверсы"* снять было нелегко.   
— Помочь? — не дожидаясь ответа, Вац, легко расшнуровал мои ботинки и осторожно снял их с моих ног. Сам пан Коллер, как я заметила раньше, ходит постоянно в одних и тех же потрёпанных кедах. Я не стала спрашивать его о том, может купить ли он себе новую обувь, и так понятно, что люди с механическими конечностями не в почёте, в Прекажке, кроме небольшого бара под названием "Пиво свободы", китайского ресторана со странным названием "Куринная лапка", и аптеки ничего больше нет, а то, что надо, находится в районах, предназначенных для обычных людей.   
— Теперь я, — улыбнувшись, я нагнулась и стала стягивать с ног Ваца кеды. Вац в игривой форме стал препятствовать мне, щекоча мои подмышки и тело своими руками, пока не повалил на диван.   
— Вац, что ты делаешь? — смеялась я, — перестань.   
— Не перестану, — ответил он, продолжая игру.   
— Остановись.   
— Не остановлюсь.   
— Ах ты так, пан Коллер! — я тоже вовлеклась в игру и стала щекотать тело Ваца, пока я случайно не скинула его с дивана.   
— Ой, прости, я не хотела, — прикрывая рукой рот, сказала я.   
— Не переживай, я не ушибся, — улыбнулся Вацлав.


	15. Преисподняя

После небольшого отдыха Вацлав решил показать мне свою лабораторию. Мне не терпелось увидеть рабочее место моего возлюбленного, тем более не только я хотела знать, где лечит своих пациентов доктор Коллер, но и мой папа, и его коллеги тоже хотели это знать. Он привёл меня сначала в кабинет директора книжного магазина, затем, встав перед одной из книжных полок, отодвинул книгу в красной обложке. Раздался скрип, и книжная полка отодвинулась в строну.   
— Нам сюда, — пригласил меня жестом Вацлав, открывая спрятанную в стене дверь. Завороженная всей этой секретностью, я стояла как вкопанная, не смея сделать шага вперёд, но потом поняла, к чему вся эта секретность: из-за всей этой нетерпимости вокруг аугментированных граждан, по всему миру, кроме Российской Федерации, закрылись клиники "Протез", а технология аугментаций оказалась под запретом, вот и приходится доктору Коллеру работать подпольно. Между скрытым в стене лифтом и кабинетом директора книжного магазина была небольшая комната, в ней стояли две витрины с разными протезами. Я остановилась возле одной из витрин и стала рассматривать находящиеся в ней протезы.   
— Это мой небольшой музей, все эти экспонаты — свидетельство того, как далеко может зайти наука, если её не трогать, — улыбнулся Вацлав. Лифт, в который мы ступили, оказался ровесником книжного магазина, только пульт управления оказался новым.   
— Раньше тут было бомбоубежище, его построили на случай войны СССР с Соединёнными Штатами, теперь тут моя лаборатория, и я благодарен строителям советского союза за него, — улыбаясь, сказал Вацлав. Лифт, скрепя, привёз нас в бывшее бомбоубежище, а ныне — лабораторию доктора Коллера. Тут всё завешено различными протезами и аугментациями.   
— Так вот, где ты работаешь, — проходя в подвал и оглядываясь по сторонам, сказала я.   
— Да. приходится, а ещё приходится тут же отдыхать, — вздохнул Вацлав.   
Я стала осматривать клинику, где работает мой возлюбленный. Краем глаза я заметила, что в середине подвала стоит старое кресло для осмотра, к которому идут какие-то провода. Я хотела подойти к креслу и посмотреть на главную часть лаборатории Вацлава, но тут зазвонил мой смартфон.   
— Это папа, — сказала я Вацлаву, стоящему у меня за спиной, и отошла в сторону, чтобы поговорить с отцом. Обычно папа, зная, где я, мне не звонит, а если и звонит, то, скорее всего, произошёл очередной чрезвычайный случай, и мне нужно срочно идти в штаб спасателей или к папе в квартиру, чтобы потом выехать на место происшествия.   
— Алло, дочка, ты где? — голос папы был немного взволнованным, но не настолько, чтобы сразу бежать в спасательный штаб.   
—Вацлав решил устроить мне экскурсию по месту своей основной работы, а что?   
— Тут такое дело... — папа сказал мне, что от наших пражских коллег он узнал о положении аугментироанных в так называемом Городе големов, поэтому Павел Сергеевич решил отправить часть своего спасательного отряда в комплекс Утулек для того, чтобы мы снабдили живущих там аугов всем необходимым. Я не понаслышке знала, что представляет из себя этот комплекс, его наши правозащитники называли чешским концлагерем и позором для всего человечества. Поэтому я, не дожидаясь предложения отца ехать с ним в Город големов и помогать нашим спасателям живущим там аугам, тут же заявила, что присоединяюсь к команде.   
— Хороший настрой, дочка, ты уже умеешь делать уколы, так что будешь помогать делать их и раздавать всем нуждающимся Нейродол.   
—Я поняла, где тебя встретить?   
— Мы собираемся возле станции метро Фонтан Чапека, жди меня там, — ответил папа.   
Я, извинившись перед Вацлавом за то, то мне придётся на время покинуть его, ступила обратно в лифт, и как только вышла из книжного магазина, тут же направилась к станции Фонтан Чапека. Некоторые из папиных коллег были уже там. Когда часть нашей команды, включая двух специалистов по аугментациям, была в сборе, мы сели в фургон и поехали к комплексу Утулек. Все знали, что это такое, поэтому разговоры по дороге к этой преисподней, находящейся на окраине города, велись только о том, что делать, если нуждающихся в помощи окажется слишком много, и мы физически не сможем всем помочь.   
— Поговорю с представителем "Коалиции по правам аугментированных", если он одобрит, то перевезём бедолаг в Россию, — заявил Павел Сергеевич.   
— За права аугментированных? А такое есть? — оторвавшись от своих мыслей, спросила я папиного начальника.   
— Да, его зовут Талос Рукер, и его штаб находится в Утулеке.   
— Надо же, немец помогает чехам, где-то это уже было, — буркнул один из спасателей.   
— Сейчас не время, чтобы копаться в истории, тем более, что он сам ауг, —подметил Павел Сергеевич.   
—А он знает, что ауги в Праге и не только продолжают страдать? — задалась я вопросом.   
Честно признаться, не зря в России станцию Утулек, как и сам комплекс, называют преисподней. Как только мы подъехали к комплексу, нас тут же окружили полицейские в громоздких и причудливых костюмах и потребовали у водителя и всех присутствующих в машине документы, включая и меня. Пока полицейские проверяли документы, папин начальник на чистом чешском попытался поторопить проверяющих, аргументируя тем, что мы простые спасатели, и мы принесли лекарства нуждающимся аугам. Я выглянула в окно: весь комплекс состоял из стоящих друг на друге вагончиков, между которыми просматривались уродливые переходы и лестницы, соединяющие этажи. Наконец, проверка документов закончилась, и нас пропустили внутрь комплекса.   
— Боже! — воскликнул водитель и все сидящие в машине спасатели. Аугментированные люди, живущие здесь, казалось, давно смирились со своей участью, полицейскими и дронами, сканирующих всё и вся.   
— Дальше пути нет, — заявил водитель. Вся команда, включая и меня, взяла всё самое необходимое для помощи нуждающимся и, выйдя из машины, направилась к уже находящимся в комплексе спасателям. Нас быстро ввели в дело и сказали, что мы должны осмотреть сначала аугментированных на первом этаже комплекса. Слава Богу, полиция нам не мешала. Папа вместе со мной по очереди обходил каждого аугментированного и, выслушивая все жалобы, оказывал ту или иную помощь. Больше всего ауги жаловались на нехватку Нейропозина и поломку той или иной аугментации.   
— Боюсь, у нас не хватит Нейродола для всех, — вздохнул один из папиных коллег.   
— Оказывайте помощь по мере необходимости, я лично свяжусь со штабом в Новосибирске и попрошу выслать нам два ящика с Нейродолом, — твёрдо сказал Павел Сергеевич.   
Я делала укол Нейродола одному аугментированному, как вдруг раздался скрежет, я подняла голову, чтобы найти источник звука и...   
— Běžet. všechno se tu zhroutí!* — на чешском прокричала я. Прямо на моих глазах гигантские конструкции, на которых крепились друг к другу вагончики в комплексе, сначала зашатались, а потом буквально просели, пара вагончиков всё же слетело с креплений и с грохотом обрушились.   
— Быстрее туда, там могут быть раненые, — выкрикнул кто-то из спасателей. Мы сразу же побежали к месту обрушения вагончиков. Это был настоящий ад: под завалами оказались не только полицейские, но и ауги. Вторым больше всего досталось. Спасатели, не разбирая людей, начали разгребать завалы и вытаскивать из-под них людей. Уцелевших оказалось меньше, чем погибших, а те, кто уцелел, были в ужасном состоянии, и мы не знали, переживут ли они транспортировку в больницу или нет, да и захочет ли больница принимать аугментированных. Наши специалисты по аугментациях работали, не щадя себя, а вместе с ними работали русские и чешские медики. Когда удалось стабилизировать состояние раненых, было решено немедленно вызвать спасательный вертолёт и везти выживших в Россию, отправив с ними часть спасательной команды, находящаяся в Утулеке. Меня вместе с отцом оставили в Праге. 

*Бегите, сейчас тут всё рухнет (чешск)


	16. О людях и зверях

Я, как на автомате, дошла до своей пражской квартиры, и как только папа открыл дверь, так же на автомате переоделась и, не говоря ничего папе, поднялась в свою комнату и без чувств рухнула на кровать. Я так проспала до самого утра, а когда проснулась, то всё тело болело так, как будто бы по нему проехался танк, да и было чувство подавленности. На первом этаже квартиры никто не шумел, это означало только одно: папа ещё не проснулся, и, скорее всего, он лёг спать вместе со мной. В голове и перед глазами до сих пор висит страшная картина прошедшего дня: стоны аугментированных, треск обрушившихся конструкций, я словно в горячей точке побывала. Чтобы не беспокоить отца, я встала с кровати и, надев на ноги тапки, вышла из своей комнаты и пошла на кухню. Нужно было немного поесть и набраться сил. В холодильнике я нашла только пару шоколадок и бутылку Кофолы.   
— Сойдёт, — решила я и, взяв шоколадку с местным лимонадом, села за стол. На диване перед телевизором начал просыпаться папа.   
— Прости, пап, я не хотела тебя разбудить.   
— Ничего, дочка, я давно проснулся.   
— Ты как?   
— Не спрашивай, так же, как ты, — я не стала с утра пораньше спрашивать папу о том, как там аугментированные в Утулеке. Сейчас не время, да и наши спасатели, профессионалы до мозга костей, знают, как помочь, в ожидании вертолёта из Новосибирска. Папа ещё пару часов провалялся на диване, а я, наевшись шоколада, вернулась в свою комнату. Сегодня у меня не было желания выходить из дома, поэтому я решила отвлечь себя от печальных мыслей и картин чтением биографии Альфонса Мухи. Так вышло, что я открыла её на репродукции одной из картин славянской эпопеи, и тут же вспомнила про грузинскую мафию в Праге. Альфонс Муха словно в воду глядел, когда писал эту картину, теперь славяне не только между туранским кнутом и готским мечом, но и ещё под кавказским гнётом. Просмотрев несколько репродукций Славянской эпопеи, я собиралась перевернуть страницу, как вдруг зазвонил мой телефон.   
"Интересно," — задалась я вопросом, — "кто может мне звонить?" Я вытащила свой смартфон из кармана джинс и посмотрела на экран, на экране высветился незнакомый местный номер.   
— Ало, — неуверенно произнесла я.   
— Надь, — раздался голос Вацлава на другом конце.   
— Вац! Откуда у тебя мой номер телефона? — удивлённо спросила я.   
— Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, — Вацлав сказал мне, что шум от обрушения в Утулеке достиг Праги, и он не на шутку начал переживать за меня, ведь я вместе со спасателями оказалась в самом эпицентре обрушения.   
— Спасибо, что беспокоишься за меня, к счастью, нас беда обошла стороной, а вот люди... — я не знала, что говорить дальше, но сказала, что спасатели борются за жизнь пострадавших, и ещё скоро за ними прилетят вертолёты из России. Я сказала Вацлаву, что весь день сегодня буду дома, так что, если хочет, пусть приходит в гости.   
— Прости, не могу, у Радича опять паранойя, и, если честно, я уже задолбался к нему ходить, — признался Вацлав. Мне хотелось чем-то помочь другу, но, во-первых: я не специалист по аугментациям, во-вторых: я боялась заходить в место полное мафиози. Я только пожелала своему возлюбленному удачи.   
Перед тем, как вернуться обратно к книгам, я проверила свои соц.сети на наличие сообщений от друзей. Новых сообщений не было, как и новых ответов к записям на стене моей страницы. После прогулки с Вацлавом мне хотелось добавить на стену свою фотографию, где я и Вац кривлялись на фоне Карлова моста, но после вчерашнего я не стала скрываться за вымышленной ширмой, как это делает моя подруга Таня, и написала в своём статусе: "Вернулась из ада. Не в состоянии разговаривать". После чего положила телефон на тумбочку и продолжила читать книгу.   
— Тут-тук можно? — услышала я голос папы стоящего у стены.   
— Да, пап, проходи, — откликнулась я. Папа пришёл сказать мне, что он пойдёт в кафе позавтракать, и спросил, не хочу ли я пойти с ним. Мне было сейчас не до кафе и не до прогулок, поэтому я отказалась от похода туда, единственное, что я попросила папу, так это по возвращению домой взять пару булочек ну, и немного каши.  
— Понимаю, я принесу тебе поесть, — согласился он. 

***

Днём погода испортилась. Небо заволокло тучами, и пошёл проливной дождь. Я к этому времени осилила половину биографии Альфонса Мухи на чешском и немного отошла от вчерашнего дня, а ещё, соскучилась по Вацу. Звонить ему, хоть у меня и остался в памяти телефона его номер, я не стала. Думала, что он до сих пор лечит паранойю босса грузинской мафии. Поэтому я заглянула на свою страничку в ВК. Под моей записью о "возвращении из ада", было полно комментариев от друзей, а точнее вопросов:  
— Боже, что случилось?  
— Рада, что ты жива, но что произошло? —поудобнее устроившись на кровати, я стала писать друзьям ответ. Написала, что мы были в печально известном комплексе Утулек и раздавали лекарства нуждающимся аугам, как на моих глазах обрушилась часть конструкций, и как мы не старались, спасти удалось не всех.   
— Ну, хоть кого-то спасли, доброе дело делаете, — написала Настя.   
— Мы можем собрать деньги на их лечение и вещи, — отписалась Катя. Друзья у меня были сердобольные, ничего не скажешь, мы всей страной сочувствовали положению аугментированным в мире, и как только начались первые гонения на них, дали им временное место жительства по всей России. Только из всех беженцев к нам приехало всего пять человек.   
— Спасибо не стоит, их развезут по больницам, как только они окажутся в России, — я готова была поблагодарить друзей за комментарии поддержки и сказать "спасибо", но тут вылезла моя знакомая Таня с комментарием: — "Зачем нам эта чума?" Я от возмущения чуть телефон не выронила из рук, и хотела написать ей "Может, тебе пора выйти из секты и вернутся в реальный мир? Хотя, для таких рафинированных, как ты и он может показаться адом", но тут ей ответил Кирилл.   
— Откуда ты вылезла, женщина, побойся Бога, такое говорить о людях,как Надя тебя терпит, я бы, узнав о твоей желчи, тут же бы разорвал все отношения, бывают же такие люди, — я бы посоветовала Тане, приехать в Чешскую республику и поработать со мной и моим отцом в спасательном отряде, пара дней тренировок из любого недовольного человека сделают ласкового и пушистого, и даже мою знакомую Таню Терёхину поставят на ноги и дадут ей дружественного щелчка по лбу, уж я-то своего отца знаю. Если честно, я запуталась в этой Тане, она постоянно меняет маски: то строит из себя пышногрудую барышню-крестьянку, то ещё кого. Я один раз посмотрела её страничку во Вконтакте, там полно фотографий, где её образ сильно меняется, и трудно понять, где она настоящая, а где — нет. На одном фото она вполне нормальный человек, который так же, как и все, веселится на празднике, на другом она барышня крестьянка на реконструкции, и опять она обычная девушка на отдыхе в Турции. Пререкаться с аугом Кириллом Таня не стала, а точнее — не посмела, так как мои аугментированные друзья — а их три человека — тут же выступили в её адрес с критикой. А просить заступничества за свою глупость у меня ей, видимо, совесть не дала.   
Разговоры с друзьями всегда приводят меня в чувства, и я решила последовать вслед за Вацлавом и выложила на стене фотографию меня и Ваца, где мы кривляемся возле Карлова моста, с подписью "мой любимый ауг" на время включив фильтр сообщений. Мне сейчас возгласы Тани вроде "Фу!", "Как ты могла полюбить ауга?" и т.д. ни к чему, пусть сначала выйдет из секты и перестанет ходить на анти-аугские митинги, а заодно выйдет из сомнительных групп.


	17. Дождливый вечер

К вечеру погода окончательно испортилась, как и моё настроение. Как ни странно, именно в Праге дождливая погода повлияла на моё настроение, у нас в Новосибирске часто идут дожди, но настроение от этого не меняется. Скоро дождь смоет остатки человеческих страданий с тротуаров и комплекса Утулек, уж лучше бы дождь смыл всю ненависть из разделённого человечества, но даже всемогущая природная стихия не может этого сделать. Стараясь отвлечься от своих печальный мыслей, я вновь переключилась со смартфона на чтение книги, а ещё мне жутко хотелось есть — отец сказал, что пойдёт в кафе за едой и пропал, я начала беспокоиться за него, уж не случилось ли что с ним. В этом районе не очень-то любят аугментированных, а мой отец вместе с коллегами занимается тем, что спасает не только обычный граждан, но и аугментированных, чем мог привлечь к себе внимание нетолерантного общества Праги. Беспокоясь о папе, я всё же набралась смелости, и, взяв лежащий рядом смартфон, я нашла телефон отца и позвонила ему.   
"Ну же, папа, ответь".   
— Надя, что-то случилось? — раздался голос папы по телефону.   
— Слава Богу, ты жив, — облегчённо выдохнула я.   
— А что? Что-то должно было произойти?   
— Просто тебя целый день нет, вот я и...  
— Ох, дочка прости своего забывчивого отца, я забыл зонтик дома, и дождь застал меня прямо на выходе, — успокоил меня папа и добавил, — если ты голодна, можешь заказать себе китайскую еду, мне тут местные сказали, что они доставляют еду в любую погоду... — я не очень люблю такую еду, но мой желудок продолжал урчать, и после разговора с папой я набрала номер "Куриной ножки" и на чешском сделала заказ, оператор у телефона поблагодарил меня за заказ и сказал, что его доставят в течение двадцати минут.   
В ожидании заказа я, чтобы дождливая погода не сделала моё настроение ещё хуже, занавесила все окна в квартире, и даже в своей комнате. Руки так и тянулись позвонить Вацлаву, но я даже не знала, где он сейчас и свободен ли. Этот грузинский мафиози по имени Радич Николадзе стал препятствием на пути нашей любви, особенно если у него паранойя по поводу аугментированной ноги. В дверь позвонили, и я пошла к ней, чтобы открыть:   
"Однако быстро собрали заказ, надеюсь, еда будет вкусной" — подумала я про себя, идя к двери.   
— Да-да, уже иду, — взяв с тумбочки кредитную карту, сказала я. Я открыла дверь и... застыла на месте: за ней стоял не курьер с китайской едой, а Вацлав.   
— Не ожидала? — улыбнулся он, глядя мне прямо в глаза.   
— Честно признаться, да, но уж если пришёл, то проходи, — я вежливо ответила и пригласила его в квартиру. Вацлав умел держать марку и скрывать свои чувства за лёгкой улыбкой и искрами в своих покрасневших от постоянного недосыпа глазах, но не от меня, это точно.   
— Вид у тебя неважный, что-то случилось? — сдавленно проговорила я.   
— Надь, прости, что так врываюсь, но ты и твой отец — единственные люди, кому я могу доверять, у тебя есть Нейропозин? — не говоря ни слова, я отыскала отцовскую сумку, стала рыться в ней, ища Нейродол.   
— Тебе сколько пузырьков? Нейропозина нет, но есть... — я невольно повернулась к Вацу, и... его всего трясло, а красивые карие глаза закатились так, словно в него вселился дьявол. Мне никто не говорил, что у аугментированных может начаться отторжение имплантов, так как наши технологии далеко превзошли технологии Хью Дэрроу и Дэвида Шарифа, и Нейродол выписывают только раненым аугам и тем, кто только что аугментировался, и в новостях не говорили, что может произойти. Я тут же бросилась к Вацу, и стала трясти его, чтобы привести в чувства.   
— Вац, что с тобой, ответь, пожалуйста! - я чуть не заплакала, видя, как любимый человек бьётся в конвульсиях.   
— Ней.. — прохрипел Вацлав. Опять же, как на автомате, я схватила пузырёк с Нейродолом и, закатав рукав рубашки друга, сделала ему укол. После этого Вацлав уснул, сидя в кресле. Я осторожно наклонилась над нервно спящим другом и прислушалась к его дыханию — оно было неровным, но не настолько, чтобы волноваться за его здоровье.   
Снова в дверь постучали, на пороге стоял курьер с китайской едой. Вот только после того, что я сейчас пережила, есть мне не особо хотелось, и я, расплатившись с курьером за еду, отнесла её на кухню и вернулась к Вацу: он всё ещё спал и изредка подёргивался во сне. Неужели, Радич Николадзе так измотал моего возлюбленного, что он буквально не стоит на ногах. У меня практически были развязаны руки, я не знала как сделать так, чтобы господин Николадзе отстал от Вацлава и дал ему спокойно жить, единственный способ, не самый лучший — заставить Ваца исчезнуть, но надо сделать так, чтобы вся грузинская мафия в это поверила. А пока я зашла в свою комнату и, взяв оттуда одеяло и подушку, спустилась обратно вниз. Осторожно приподняв голову Вацлава, я положила подушку под нее и накрыла тёплым одеялом. После чего села на диван и заснула.   
— Надь, проснись, что с тобой? — услышала я сквозь сон голос отца. Я нервно вскочила с кровати и начала осматриваться по сторонам. Папа был напуган тем, что увидел, вернувшись в квартиру: доктор Коллер как неживой сидит в кресле, любимая дочь нервно дремлет на диване.   
— Пап, он пришёл в квартиру за Нейродолом, но когда я повернулась то... как он? — тревожно спросила я.   
— У него были какие-нибудь симптомы?   
— Его начало трясти, а потом, когда я вколола ему Нейродол, он успокоился и заснул.   
— Я говорил с местными спасателями, скорее всего, у него синдром отторжения имплантов, и ты правильно сделала, что вколола ему Нейродол, — пояснил отец, а также рассказал мне про то, что у аугов по всему миру, кроме России, наблюдается этот синдром, поскольку Дэрроу и Шариф специально создали такие импланты, чтобы подсадить аугов на лекарство.   
— Ясно, — печально проговорила я, — Вацлав так запарился на работе, что забыл принять лекарство


	18. Спасибо, что живой

Мы не стали беспокоить спящего Вацлава переносом на кровать, а оставили его спать в кресле. Весь вечер и всю ночь я не сомкнула глаз. Папа всячески пытался меня ободрить, говоря, что с моим возлюбленным всё будет в порядке, и что мне тоже надо пойти поспать. Вот только папа не знал, какой секрет я на пару с Вацлавом храню: этот гад, этот грузинских мафиози так измотал бедного Ваца, что он забыл сделать укол Нейропозина — вот его и начало колотить. Спала я, лёжа на раскладушке, которую я поставила рядом с креслом, где спит мой возлюбленный. Ночью я несколько раз просыпалась и проверяла, как там мой дорогой друг, которого я успела полюбить всем сердцем. И несколько раз нагибалась к его груди, чтобы послушать дыхание. В очередной раз я проснулась посреди ночи и решила проверить дыхание Вацлава. Когда я нагнулась к нему, то он начал потихоньку просыпаться. Дыхание сделалось более ровным, а вот сердце стучало как бешеное. Очнувшись, он сразу же начал осматриваться по сторонам, как будто чего-то боялся.   
— Тише, ты в безопасности, — стала я успокаивать друга.   
— Как? Как я сюда попал?   
— А ты не помнишь?   
Вацлав растерянно мотнул головой, и я сказала ему, что он пришёл ко мне за Нейропозином, после чего его начало колотить так, как будто в него вселился дьявол, но когда я сделала укол Нейродола — русского аналога Нейропозина, — то он успокоился и уснул.   
— А ты правда профессиональный спасатель, Надя, знаешь, как помочь человеку, — похвалил меня Вацлав.   
— Знать-то знаю, но никто не говорил мне, что у аугментированного может начаться синдром отторжения импланта, папа вчера вечером только мне об этом поведал.   
— Они специально вам об этом не сказали, мы же люди второго сорта для них, — сглотнув слюну, прошептал Вацлав. Видя, как возлюбленный попытался смочить горло, я, ничего не говоря, сбегала на кухню и принесла ему прохладную минеральную воду.   
— Вот, попей, — прошептала я. Вацлав открыл бутылку и залпом осушил её, судя по всему, он не только забыл принять лекарство, но и забыл о таких важных для человека вещах, как вода и еда.   
Не став расспрашивать пришедшего в себя друга, я предложила ему поспать в моей комнате, чтобы он восстановил свои силы и поспал как нормальный человек, но он отказался, сказав мне, что он и так хорошо поспал.   
— Но это нездоровый сон, ты чуть с жизнью не расстался, — возразила я.   
— Пока Радич Николадзе жив, мой сон всегда будет нездоровым, — признался Вацлав.  
— И не говори, единственный выход — взять, исчезнуть из Праги, притом так, чтобы никто не догадался, — печально выдохнула я.   
— У него люди повсюду, не выйдет.   
— Да чтобы он сдох, чтобы он под землю провалился! — с яростью я ударила кулаком по спинке стула.   
— Нельзя так говорить, Надь, каким бы человек ни был, нельзя желать ему зла.   
— Но он же сведёт тебя в могилу!   
Я всё же уговорила Вацлава пойти поспать в мою комнату. Аккуратно придерживая его, чтобы он не упал, мы поднялись по лестнице, и как только дошли до кровати, я сначала усадила его на кровать, сбила подушку, и, уложив друга на кровать, нежно поцеловала его в губы, пожелав спокойной ночи, после чего стала спускаться обратно на первый этаж.   
— Ох, — выдохнула я, направляясь обратно к раскладушке.   
— Как он? — услышала я голос отца.   
— Спасибо, что живой... — выговорила я.   
— Надь, что происходит? — разведя руки, спросил отец. Я, стоя в двух шагах от раскладушки, вздрогнула. Кажется, до папы дошло, что с доктором Коллером что-то не так, что он непросто так отказывается от предложенной ему работы в России, и что так просто человек, а тем более аугментированный, не будет забывать про приём лекарства.   
— Он просто занятый человек, так занят своей работой и помощью другим, что забывает про Нейропозин, — соврала я и, убедив отца, что всё путём, легла на раскладушку.   
Лёжа на раскладушке, я вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что снова начала врать отцу, как это было в детстве, когда я говорила, что иду делать уроки к своей школьной подруге, а на самом деле шла на вечеринку, на которую меня неоднократно приглашали, пока я не поняла, что спокойствие и здоровье папы для меня важнее, чем вечеринки с теми, с кем я больше не общаюсь.


	19. Попытка на что-то повлиять. Часть 1

Утром меня разбудил папа. Так как этой ночью я практически не спала, а заснула только под утро, то буквально сразу вскочила, когда отец подошёл ко мне и произнёс знакомую мне с детства фразу: "Дочка, пора вставать".   
— А? Вацлав! С ним опять что-то не так? — испуганно спросила я.   
— Твой друг, как всегда, рано утром ушёл из дома, но он просил передать, что очень тронут твоей заботой, — ответил отец.   
— Как всегда... а мог бы остаться, — печально выдохнула я. Отец промолчал, похоже его вчерашние подозрения насчёт Вацлава не рассеялись сегодня утром, а может, он до сих пор не отошёл от того, что вчера увидел. В любом случае, я буду и дальше хранить секрет Ваца и буду любить его, несмотря на то, что узнала.   
За завтраком отец сказал мне, что поскольку он узнал о том, что у аугментированных жителей Праги может начаться отторжение имплантов из-за отсутствия Нейропозина, то неплохо было бы обойти всех нуждающихся и раздать им жизненно необходимое лекарство.   
— Хорошая идея, — подметила я, — но, боюсь, что вдвоём мы не сможем обойти всю Прекажку и другие районы.   
— Об этом не волнуйся, дочка, я поговорю со своим начальником. Если получится, то в этой акции мы будем не одни. А ты пока собирай мою сумку, — пока папа разговаривал со своим начальником, я начала собирать его сумку, с которой он никогда не расставался, когда приступал к работе спасателя. Заказанный папой Нейродол обещали доставить в Прагу завтра днём, а пока у нас дома я насчитала десять коробок с этим лекарством. Вместе с ним я аккуратно положила в сумку бинты и остальные необходимые для оказания первой помощи предметы, после чего стала ждать команды от папы выдвигаться на помощь бедным аугам.   
— Боюсь, работать мы будем вдвоём, — развёл руками отец, — Павел Сергеевич одобрил помощь нуждающимся, но сказал, что дать нам в помощь кого-либо из спасателей не может, так как наша команда занята.   
— Чем?   
— Они до сих пор находятся в комплексе Утулек — оставшимся там аугам тоже нужна помощь.   
— Боюсь, с таким темпом наша благотворительность надолго растянется, — сказала я.   
— Ничего, обойдём тех, кого успеем, а тех, кого не успеем — занесём в список и вернёмся потом, — заверил меня папа. 

***

Взяв сумку с Нейродолом и всем необходимым, мы вышли из квартиры и первым делом направились в район Прекажка, где проживали сотни аугментированных граждан. Как я говорила ранее, хоть этот район выглядит убитым и разрушенным, мне он нравится, это единственная часть Праги, в которой нет стеклянных построек, уродующих красивые фасады зданий. Создаётся такое впечатление, что истинная Прага находится именно в Прекажке, а та искусственная часть города пытается поглотить и преобразовать то, что осталось от исторической части. Свою благотворительность мы начали, прямо не выходя из подземки, чем вызвали одновременно удивление и смущение в глазах обычных людей, не знающих или знающих о том, что до России инцидент Панхеи не дошёл. Нам было наплевать, что думают о нас эти люди — за нами своя правда.   
— Фух, — выдохнула я, — не помешало бы убрать мусор из подземки.   
— Это в последнюю очередь, дочка, сейчас у нас другая задача, — подбодрил меня папа. Мы не только дали нуждающимся по флакончику Нейродола, но также обработали их раны и дали денег на еду, они были благодарны нам за помощь — это было видно по их глазам. Выйдя из подземки, мы стали обходить улицу за улицей, ища, кому помочь. Осматривая бездомных аугов, мы в первую очередь делали им укол Нейродола, если видели, что они находятся на грани жизни и смерти, а потом интересовались, что им нужно ещё, занося каждое пожелание бедняг в список. Некоторые мечтали вновь вернуться в отнятые у них правительством квартиры, другие мечтали о том, чтобы весь этот кошмар закончился. Нам повезло: нуждающихся в Нейродоле аугов в Прекажке оказалось не так много, и у нас ещё осталось лекарства для аугментированных, живущих в нашем районе и районе Чиста.   
Когда мы возвращались обратно в подземку, я уловила на себе косой взгляд одного мужчины, и тут же ощутила холод на своей спине. Он отличался от остальных жителей города не только своей выглаженной одеждой, но и внешностью: у него крючковатый нос, чёрные прожигающие душу глаза и блондинистые волосы, зачёсанные назад. Мужчина сильно хромал на правую ногу. Пройдя мимо меня и папы, он нахмурил свои брови. Я пыталась не смотреть на него, чтобы не встречаться взглядами.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил папа.   
— Да, просто...  
— Я знаю, что тебе жалко аугментированных, но сколько жизней мы продлили, дав им Нейродол, — спускаясь в подземку, я посмотрела через плечо и увидела, что тот мужчина направился к книжному магазину доктора Коллера.   
"Ты не похож на нуждающегося в починке или в замене протеза. Зачем тебе доктор Коллер?" — задалась я вопросом. В районе, где мы жили, и прилегающему к нему району Чиста не было нуждающихся в Нейродоле аугментированных — людей в основном здесь беспокоили жилищный вопрос и то, где им отдыхать, если все скамейки здесь "только для обычных". Отец сделал вид, что заинтересован этим вопросом, и занёс всё, в чём нуждаются эти ауги в список, хотя сам не знает, чем им помочь.   
— Надо действовать решительно, — сказала я папе.   
— Ты о чём?   
— Может, поговоришь с полицией и попросишь их не давить на аугментированных и разрешить им сесть на скамью, даже если она для обычных людей.   
—Вся полиция тут коррумпирована, боюсь, у нас денег не хватит, чтобы всех их убедить.   
— А если попросить местное самоуправление организовать что-то вроде "Ночлежки" для аугов? — отец прекрасно понимал мою озабоченность всем происходящим в Чешской республике, но прекрасно знал, что местная власть и пальцем не пошевелит ради аугов, но я была решительно настроена на то, чтобы, хоть чуточку, но растопить лёд не только в сердцах обычных граждан, но и в сердцах органов правопорядка.


	20. Попытка на что-то повлиять. Часть 2

К вечеру я морально и эмоционально вымоталась так, что разговор со стражами порядка решила оставить на следующий день. Как только я с папой переступила порог нашей квартиры, мы оба рухнули на диван, не в силах сделать что-то ещё. Немного отдохнув и отдышавшись, папа посмотрел на список, который он составлял, общаясь с бездомными и просто аугами, и вслух начал проводить оценку наших действий. Так он не только успокаивался и приводил мысли в порядок, но и готовился к следующему дню.   
— Одной нашей помощи недостаточно, от сидения на голом и холодном асфальте аугментированным становится ещё хуже, — переведя дух, сказала я.   
— И что ты предлагаешь? Я понимаю, что ты переживаешь за каждого ауга, но власти этой страны, как и власти остального мира "будь они неладны", всё равно будут стоять на своём, — набравшись смелости, я сказала папе, что собираюсь поговорить с полицейскими в городе, вдруг среди них найдутся те, кто сочувствуют аугам, может, у них или у кого-то из них получится выбить для аугментированных хоть пару скамеек в городе.   
— Надь, ты хорошая и добрая девушка и сочувствуешь каждому нуждающемуся, — отец перевёл дух, по нему было видно, что моё предложение ему не нравится, но я должна была поговорить с папой об этом, а ещё мне хотелось выговориться. После небольшой паузы папа продолжил:  
— К полиции лучше не соваться — себе дороже.   
— А если попробовать, вдруг среди них найдутся неравнодушные?  
— Это вряд ли, если бы среди них были неравнодушные, они бы не прятались под тяжёлыми бронежилетами, — я только печально вздохнула: спорить с отцом было бесполезно, особенно сейчас. Помню, как я пыталась поспорить с ним в детстве, тогда отец разозлился так, что на три дня посадил меня под домашний арест, благо компьютер и телефон не отобрал.   
— Ну, хоть что-нибудь мы сделать можем? — с мольбой в глазах обратилась я к папе.   
— Я подумаю над этим, дочка, может, удастся поговорить с местными жителями, я видел много неравнодушных граждан Праги, возможно, что они смогут чем-то помочь, а пока отдохни, ты и так много чего сегодня сделала.   
Тут я была согласна с отцом — мне на самом деле нужно было отдохнуть, поэтому я поднялась в свою комнату и, убрав с кровати книги, которые мне дал Вацлав, завалилась на кровать. Я попыталась немного вздремнуть, но устала так, что и спать не хотелось, поэтому я просто пролежала несколько минут с подушкой в обнимку, смотря на свой смартфон, на котором мигал синий диод, говоря о том, что мне пришли сообщения от друзей. С друзьями мне общаться не хотелось, если только с Вацом, его бойкий и жизнерадостный голос — вот, что может вывести меня из ступора. Я потянулась за телефоном, и когда я включила его, увидела пропущенный звонок от Ваца. Утром, выходя помогать нуждающимся аугам, я оставила телефон дома, чтобы не отвлекаться от дел, и вспомнила про него тогда, когда вернулась обратно домой.   
"Странно, я сегодня почти весть день провела в Прекажке, и если Вацлав хочет со мной поговорить, то он легко мог найти меня и поговорить" — подумала я. Я посмотрела на время звонка — судя по времени, Вацлав звонил в тот промежуток времени, когда мы возвращались домой, а значит — он сейчас свободен, и с ним можно поговорить. Я нажала на кнопку вызова... ответа не последовало — был только длинный гудок на том конце провода. Помня о том, что произошло с Вацом недавно, я не на шутку начала беспокоиться за него. Я разорвала связь и вручную набрала номер его телефона: снова длинный гудок. Тут у меня засосало под ложечкой, а интуиция говорила мне, что с доктором Коллером произошла беда. Сжимая в руке свой смартфон, я хаотично начала ходить по комнате взад-вперёд, чем привлекла внимание папы.   
— Надя ты сама не своя, — поднявшись в мою комнату, проговорил отец.   
— Пап, с Вацом... точнее, с доктором Коллером что-то случилось, — не выдержала я.   
— Что? Кто тебе это сказал? — я сказала отцу, что Вацлав перед нашим возращением домой позвонил на мой телефон, но когда я набрала его номер телефона, на другом конце никто не ответил.   
— Ну, может, он находится далеко от телефона? — предположил отец.   
— На него это непохоже, ты же видел его: он весь в делах, и телефон ему нужен для связи с теми, кто нуждается в его помощи. Пап, с ним что-то случилось!   
— Пожалуй, тут ты права, судя по вчерашнему дню, ему нужна не только помощь, но и отдых. 

***

Собравшись с мыслями и взяв на всякий случай домашнюю аптечку, мы оделись и поехали в Прекажку. Я надеялась, что мы найдём Ваца в его книжном магазине, и надеялась, что отец не спросит меня, "говорил ли доктор Коллер о том, где он ещё работает?" Я имею ввиду Радича Николадзе. Вспомнив о грузинском мафиози, я подумала про человека, который прошёл мимо меня, и от которого у меня были мурашки по коже. Я пыталась вспомнить, куда шёл этот человек — он шёл напрямую к книжному магазину Ваца, и вид у него был недружелюбный. Неужели это и есть Радичь.   
— Надь? — голос папы быстро вывел меня из ступора, я боялась, что сейчас отец спросит меня о секретах доктора Коллера... — Думай о хорошем, возможно, твой друг сейчас мирно отдыхает у себя в магазине, вот и решил отложить телефон, чтобы отдохнуть.   
— А как же те, кто нуждается в его помощи? — поинтересовалась я.   
— Мы почти всех вылечили, к тому же, ауги знают, что наши и чешские спасатели им могут помочь, — стал утешать меня отец. Похоже, этими словами отец хотел утешить не только меня, но и себя, хотя, по его виду и не скажешь. Как только мы прибыли на станцию Фонтан Чапека и вышли из подземки, я тут же побежала к "Машине времени". Снаружи магазин выглядел так же, как раньше, но когда я зашла в него, то пришла в ужас: все книжные полки были перевёрнуты, а книги были разбросаны по полу.   
— Тут, что, был ураган? — задался вопросом папа, вбежав в магазин вместе со мной.


	21. Попытка на что-то повлиять. Часть 3

Я не знала, что ответить папе. Я буквально остолбенела, когда увидела разгром в книжном магазине моего возлюбленного, а когда пришла в себя, то начала бегать по "Машине времени" и выкрикивать имя доктора Коллера.   
— Вацлав, отзовись, ты где? Я как угорелая бегала из одного угла в другой, затем мы поднялись на второй этаж книжного магазина и там продолжили звать Вацлава. В ответ была тишина.  
— Ух, не нравится мне всё это, — вздохнул мой папа.   
— Да, и мне тоже, — схватившись за голову, сказала я, — но нам надо продолжить искать.   
— Ты не хочешь мне ничего сказать? — вдруг спросил меня отец. О том, что с доктором Коллером, что-то не так, папа догадался ещё тогда, когда он пришёл к нам в квартиру за Нейродолом и потерял сознание. Я пыталась сопротивляться отцу, несмотря на эмоционально подавленное сознание, продолжая хранить секрет Вацлава. Единственное, что я сказала отцу, так это то, что у Ваца есть клиент параноик, который боится, что откажет протез его ноги, ещё я рассказала отцу о том, что, когда мы покидали Прекажку после обхода нуждающихся аугментированных, мимо нас прошёл мужчина от вида которого мне стало не по себе.   
— Я не сомневаюсь в том, что паранойя приводит к агрессии, это наука ещё в каменном веке доказала, но, судя по разгрому в книжной лавке, тут действовал не один человек.   
—Мы должны обратиться в полицию: пропал человек, в месте, где он работал, разгром, — начала я.   
— Вряд ли они нам помогут, Надь, это не наша полиция, и они не будут помогать аугам.   
— Но Вацлав! Его увели отсюда силой, и мы должны... хотя бы попытаться, — я буквально задыхалась от безысходности, но пыталась замотивировать отца на поиски и помощь, не всех, но хотя бы одного ауга в Праге. Видя моё состояние и то, что я буквально нахожусь на грани того, что вот-вот рухну в обморок или впаду в очередной ступор — как это со мной бывало, — отец вынужден был со мной согласиться:   
— Хорошо, дочка, мы обратимся в полицию, скажи, у тебя есть фотография Вацлава? Я полезла в карман куртки за телефоном — в нём полно снимков меня и Ваца, они были сделаны тогда, когда он предложил мне прогуляться по городу.   
— В-вот пап, — дрожащим голосом проговорила я и протянула папе телефон с фотографиями, где я и Вацлав были счастливы. Мы вышли из магазина и первым делом направились к стоящим рядом с галереей "Винсент Ван Ауг" полицейским. Вопросы задавал мой отец, — он говорил на чистом чешском, — а когда полицейский, видя, что руки Вацлава аугментированы, и кривясь, пытался сделать вид, что его не интересуют ауги, или ещё что-то, отец сказал:  
— Он мой коллега, и я нигде не могу его найти.   
— Вы работаете с аугами?! —удивлённо спросил один из полицейских.   
— Да, хоть у него чешские корни, он давно живёт и работает со мной и нашей спасательной командой в России. Сюда мы прилетели для того, чтобы спасать местных жителей, — папа первый раз в жизни соврал, я ещё долго буду ощущать на себе вину за то, что мой отец, который никогда ни кому не врал, — ну, может чуточку, ради меня и доктора Коллера, — вынужден был соврать. Ох, не зря я не хотела лететь в Чешскую республику, словно чувствовала, что должно произойти, что-то нехорошее.   
Как не странно, папина ложь подействовала на полицейских: узнав, что мы из России, двое полицейских отвели нас в участок, где папа то же самое рассказал начальнику полицейского участка, после чего тот разрешил нам распечатать листовки с фотографией Вацлава. Пока отец печатал листовки, я прислушалась к разговору полицейских. Они говорили о том, что в последнее время в Праге стали пропадать люди, а пропажа ауга из России — это уже международный скандал.   
— Простите, — на чистом чешском обратилась я к стражам порядка.   
— Nebojte se slečno, najdeme vašeho přítele*, — сказал один из хранителей закона.   
— Я случайно подслушала ваш разговор, вы сказали, что люди начали пропадать? — тихо спросила я.   
— Боюсь, что так, вы не первые, кто обратился к нам за помощью.   
— Вы их тоже ищете?   
— А как же, — с усмешкой заверил один из полицейских. Меня аж передёрнуло: если бы отец не соврал насчёт того, что Вацлав живёт в России, его бы не стали искать, а так они опасаются международного скандала и оттока помогающих чехам и не только россиян.   
Расклейку объявлений полиция переложила на наши плечи, сказав, что все самое необходимое они сделают, а вот это лучше сделать нам. Взяв листовки, мы вышли из участка и как только подальше отошли от него — стали расклеивать листовки, а также показывать их людям. Кстати, люди по-разному реагировали: одни соглашались нам сообщить, если найдут Вацлава, другие — видя, что он ауг, только кривили рот и, ничего не говоря, открещивались от помощи. Пройдя пешком районы Чиста и Давний, мы переключились на районы Хлавни и Прекажка. В Прекажке многие простые и аугментированные люди знали Вацлава и с радостью согласились нам помочь. Домой мы вернулись поздно ночью, и как только переоделись, то сразу же разошлись по комнатам. Сон как рукой сняло: сколько я не пыталась уснуть, так и не получалось у меня это сделать — здесь я не верила никому, кроме папы, спасателей и Вацу. Я не знала, взялись ли за наше дело полицейские или же просто соврали нам, чтобы сделать вид, что работают над этим. Потянувшись к висящим на стуле возле кровати джинсам, я достала свой смартфон и проверила сообщение: вдруг Вацлав жив-здоров, а мы тут воду мутим. Нет, от него ноль сообщений, а после набора его номера, последовали длинные гудки.   
"Пусть будет кто угодно, только не ты!" — мысленно молилась я, хотя я, в силу своей будущей профессии, не верю в Бога, уж слишком много страданий я видела за свою молодую жизнь. — "Боже, верни его живым и здоровым". 

* Не переживайте мисс, мы найдём вашего друга.


	22. Хороший полицейский. Часть 1

Время шло, а от полиции Праги, как и от Вацлава, никаких вестей нет. Я так переживала за друга, что потеряла не только сон, но и аппетит. Еда вообще в рот не лезла, прямо тогда, когда я отравилась едой, когда отдыхала с папой в одном из санаториев родного Новосибирска. Помню, что тогда отравилась не только я, но и часть отдыхающих. Тогда этот скандал прокатился по всей России, и главного повара, покупавшего некачественные продукты для санатория, тут же уволили с работы. Вот только теперь я не могла кушать из-за постоянных переживаний за Вацлава. Я то и делала, что брала в руки свой смартфон и звонила на номер доктора Коллера. Как и в первый раз, когда я решилась позвонить на номер Ваца, длинный гудок, и всё. Похоже, что папина ложь во благо не повлияла на полицию Праги, и они только сделали вид, что готовы нам помочь. Папа, видя моё состояние, всячески пытался меня утешить, но как только он стал меня успокаивать, у меня на глазах начались наворачиваться слёзы, и я чувствовала, что вот-вот расплачусь, уткнувшись отцу в жилетку.   
— Папа, — едва сдерживая свои слёзы, говорила я. — Почему полиция молчит, неужели никому нет дела до того, что очередной человек пропал прямо в центре города? —отец не знал, что мне ответить, чтобы я не расплакалась ещё больше, он только бережно прижал меня к своей груди и пытался успокоить. Странное чувство: я вдруг из боевой и храброй девушки превратилась в хрупкую девочку.   
— Я знала, что мне при моей будущей профессии нельзя влюбляться в иностранца, — едва слышно проговорила я.   
— Надь, — отец вытер большим пальцем слезу, стекающую из правого глаза, — дочка, не говори так, если ты будешь бояться любви, то так никого никогда не полюбишь, — отец полностью поддерживал меня, поддерживал во всём, но я всё равно не могла рассказать ему секрет, который я хранила на пару с Вацом, и это гложило меня ещё больше. Зачем я тогда попросила доктора Коллера рассказать мне о том, что его беспокоит, промолчала бы, а может, просто.... нет, папа прав, если я буду бояться любви...   
Несмотря на то, что больше никому в Праге не требовалась помощь, мы решили остаться, и остаться до тех пор, пока не узнаем, что случилось с доктором Коллером. Чтобы как-то отвлечься от дурных мыслей, я попросила папу нагрузить меня тренировками, хотя в последнее время тренироваться не было необходимости.   
— Ну, если ты настаиваешь?... — на полном серьёзе спросил меня отец. Я кивнула в ответ. Вместо тренировок папа предложил мне небольшую подработку в одном из Пражских госпиталей. Я согласилась. Так я проработала целых два дня, в госпиталь привозили не только обычных людей, но и аугментированных, местные врачи не особо хотели лечить аугов, поэтому мне часто приходилось бегать в ординаторскую, где сидели русские врачи и специалисты по аугментациям. Я почти отвлеклась от грустных мыслей, хотя мои руки пару раз тянулись к смартфону — хотелось набирать номер Ваца ещё и ещё.   
— Простите, это вы Надежда Викторовна? — услышала я голос у себя за спиной. Я обернулась. Передо мной стоял молодой полицейский в странной униформе и потемневшем от времени шлеме.   
— Да, это я, — полицейский извинился ещё раз, он сказал, что его зовут Джерард Ромеро, и он случайно подслушал наш разговор в полицейском участке и, узнав, кто я и мой отец, и где мы работаем, решил помочь с поисками доктора Коллера.   
— Вы знаете, где он, и что с ним? Пожалуйста, не томите, я очень переживаю за него, — я буквально взмолилась перед паном Ромеро.   
— Ну, для начала скажите, что вы о нём знаете, Надежда Викторовна, — обратился ко мне Джерард.   
— Вы о чём?  
— Вы что-то знаете о том, с кем пересекается ваш друг, — начал Джерард. Оказалось, что Джерард по моему виду догадался, что мы что-то скрыли от полиции, когда обратились к ней за помощью, также он сказал, что несмотря на всю ложь моего отца и попытки выставить Вацлава нашим русским коллегой, полиция не особо расследует дела, связанные с аугментированными людьми, и им всё равно, как на них будут смотреть другие.   
— Ясное дело, тут всем на всех наплевать, — всплеснула я руками.   
— Ну, что вы, Надежда, я не из тех, кому наплевать на аугментированных, — Джерард огляделся по сторонам. Было видно, что полицейского за его позицию обычные граждане Праги недолюбливают, и он боится того, что его могут уволить за то, что ему не наплевать на аугов. Мы отошли в более тихое место, и Джерард продолжил:   
— В данный момент я тайно помогаю аугментированным выбраться из Праги и бежать в те страны, где их не угнетают. Но вы должны помочь мне, дабы я помог вам, скажите, что вам известно о клиентах доктора Коллера? — я немного помялась, но всё же выдала секрет, который я хранила на пару с доктором Вацлавом Коллером, это оказалась непосильная ноша даже для такой стойкой девушки, как я.   
— "Двали", так я и знал, — с досадой сквозь зубы проговорил Ромеро.   
— Вы знакомы с этой преступной группировкой?!   
— Да, они как стервятники, особо после Инцидента, и я не раз вывозил их бывших рабов из страны.   
— Рабов?! Вы хотите сказать, что Вацлав... о нет! — услышав о рабах, у меня тут же потемнело в глазах, подкосились ноги, и если бы не Джерард Ромео, я бы окончательно потеряла сознание и рухнула на больничный пол.   
— Как не прискорбно мне об этом говорить, но да, они берут в качестве рабов в основном аугментированных граждан, и мне самому страшно представить, что они потом с ними делают.   
— Бедный Вац! Сэр, знаете, мы с отцом как-то раз возвращались из района Прекажка, и мимо меня прошёл один человек, он был одет в белый фрак, волосы светлые, зачёсаны на затылке.   
— И... куда он шёл? Мне важны все детали, которые помогут нам найти доктора Коллера! — спросил меня пан Ромеро.   
— Он неприятный тип, от одного взгляда на него у меня мурашки пошли по всему телу, — призналась я. Джерард Ромеро достал свой телефон и показал мне фотографию того человека, о котором я говорила. Меня вновь всю передёрнуло.   
— Да, это он, — призналась я.   
— Это Радич Николадзе, глава Пражского отделения "Двали".   
— Ну, зачем ему похищать доктора Коллера? Вацлав мне сказал, что он постоянно осматривает аугментированную ногу этого мерзавца, правда... — запнулась я.   
— Что?   
— Вацлав сказал, что у него паранойя.   
— Бандит-параноик опаснее обычного бандита, — сказал Джерард.   
— О, боже! — воскликнула я, — если вы знаете, где сейчас Вацлав, найдите его и вытащите его прежде, чем с ним что-то случится.   
— Мисс, я долгое время слежу за всеми из "Двали", и как только выясню, где они собираются, попытаюсь его вытащить оттуда, обещаю.


	23. Хороший полицейский. Часть 2

Когда я поделилась секретом с Джерардом Ромеро, мне немного полегчало. Хотя, как мне могло полегчать, когда я узнала, во что превратилась прекрасная Чехия — страна, которая стоит одной ногой на консервативном востоке, а другой — на прогрессивном западе. Теперь, когда запад резко стал регрессировать, чехам трудно устоять на "одной ноге". Один только Джерард Ромеро пытается помогать обычным пражанам, но он один вряд ли сможет вытащить доктора Коллера из плена Радича Николадзе. Наше время пребывания в Праге подходило к концу, и единственное, что задерживало нас здесь — это неожиданное исчезновение доктора Коллера. Я надеялась на то, что Вацлава найдут живым, неважно в каком состоянии, но живым, тогда мы все вместе отвезём его в Россию, где он может продолжить свою работу, находясь в полной безопасности, и никакие Двали не сунут свои руки в нашу страну, поскольку все бандиты вывелись в России ещё в далёкие 90-е. Я закончила очередную тренировку вместе с папой, и мы были в двух шагах от нашей пражской квартиры, когда у меня зазвонил смартфон. Я от неожиданности вздрогнула, но всё же достала смартфон из кармана куртки. На экране высветился номер Ваца, и я думала, что ему удалось сбежать из плена Двали.   
— Алло, Вацлав, это ты? — дрожащим голосом спросила я.   
— Это Вы, Надежда? — раздался на другом конце трубки голос Джерарда Ромеро.   
— В-вы нашли его? Скажите, он жив?   
— Мисс, мы пока не нашли его — только телефон. Вы не могли бы подъехать на улицу Чиста 35? Нам нужно поговорить.   
— Я сейчас нахожусь в районе Хлавни, это практически в двух шагах от Вас, так что сейчас подойдём, — ответила я. Отец хотел идти со мной, но я уговорила его вернуться в квартиру, я по-прежнему боялась того, что папа узнает про связь доктора Коллера с грузинской мафией. Но, кажется, мой отец уже догадался насчёт того, какую страшную тайну скрывает мой возлюбленный.   
— Думаешь, я не знаю про то, что случилось с доктором Коллером? Похоже, его втянули в какую-то плохую компанию, а когда он попытался оттуда уйти — его пленили, — понимающе сказал отец.   
Что же, если мой папа догадался о том, что Вацлав втянут в какую-то криминальную группировку, ещё с того момента, когда он предложил ему работу в Новосибирске, я решила не томить и рассказала ему про то, что во время своей работы доктору Коллеру иногда звонит грузинский мафиози Радич Николадзе, чтобы тот осмотрел его аугментированную ногу.  
— Так бы сразу и сказала, дочка, мы бы ещё тогда придумали, как выкрутиться из такой ситуации, — с упрёком сказал папа.   
— Я боялась, что ты запретишь мне встречаться с ним, — сдерживая слёзы, сказала я.   
— Но он же не мальчишка какой-нибудь, а врач — врачи обязаны лечить всех, кто к ним обратится, — сказал папа и обнял меня.   
Теперь мне стало гораздо лучше, я больше не боялась того, что отец, узнав о связях доктора Коллера с грузинской мафией, запретит мне с ним встречаться. Отец как всегда оказался прав. Скажи я ему это раньше, сейчас бы не пришлось рвать на себе волосы и переживать за жизнь Вацлава. Мы оба пришли на встречу с Джерардом Ромеро, я сказала стражу порядка, что доложила отцу про то, что Вацлав связан с грузинской мафией, так что теперь нам секретничать не о чем. После чего спросила:   
— Откуда у вас номер Вацлава?   
— Я нашёл недалеко от входа в квартал красных фонарей его телефон. В его контактах полно левых номеров, и единственный верный номер — вашего телефона.   
— Удалось узнать, кому принадлежат эти номера? — задал вопрос мой отец.   
— На это нужно время. По крайней мере, мы знаем, где его искать.   
— Но что он делает в квартале красных фонарей? — дрожащим голосом спросила я.   
— Насколько мне известно, там находится штаб квартира Радича Николадзе, мои люди вытаскивали оттуда попавших к нему в рабство аугментированных девушек, одному богу известно, что с ними собирались делать, — при слове "рабство" у меня подкосились ноги, я чуть не рухнула на землю. Хорошо, что мой папа меня подхватил.   
— Надя?! — взволновано проговорил мой отец.   
— Мисс, с вами всё хорошо?  
— Да, я просто немного переутомилась. Пожалуйста, вытащите его оттуда, — обратилась я к Джерарду.   
— Мисс, хоть никто в полиции не собирается мне помогать, в городе ещё остались мои знакомые, так что не переживайте так, мы вытащим вашего друга из беды, обещаю. 

***

Домой мы шли молча, отец прекрасно понимал моё состояние: я могла впасть в истерику от любого сказанного отцом слова, поэтому папа ничего мне по дороге домой не сказал. Только молча поддерживал. Это, конечно, хорошо, что в разрушенном и впавшем в средние века западном обществе есть такие люди, как Джерард Ромеро. Но он, сколько бы у него ни было помощников, один, а несправедливости — много. Придя домой, мы, так ничего друг другу не сказав, разошлись по комнатам. Глядя на лежащие на кровати книги по истории Чехии, которые мне дал когда-то почитать мой возлюбленный, я вдруг почувствовала дрожь, и на меня вдруг такая тоска навалилась, что я рухнула на кровать рядом с книгами и обняла подушку, чтобы не впасть в истерику. Пытаясь как-то поддержать себя, я взяла в руки свой смартфон и начала просматривать ленту новостей в социальной сети Вконтакте. Кто-то из моих друзей хвастался тем, что начал романтические отношения, кто-то тем, что сходил в новый аквапарк. Моя знакомая Таня выложила у себя на стене поделки из глины, неужели наша главная протестующая против всех и вся наконец-то взялась за ум, или муж с родителями её туда отправили, чтобы в свободное от работы время она была занята делом, а не ходила на сомнительные мероприятия? Как я рада, что у нас в стране к власти пришли коммунисты, и всех протестующих подростков и молодых людей теперь направляют на общественные работы, а солидарная с властью молодёжь хвастается не своими телефонами и селфи перед зеркалом, а добрыми поступками.   
Прочитав ленту новостей в социальной сети, я собиралась положить телефон на тумбочку вместе с книгами и немного вздремнуть, так как тренировки и новость о том, что мой возлюбленный, возможно, попал в рабство к грузинскому мафиози Радичу Николадзе, окончательно вывели меня из колеи. Мне не хотелось даже переписываться с друзьями: я в отличие от своей знакомой Тани, которая меняет свой статус Вконтакте по поводу и без, негативное настроение на публику не афиширую. Я положила свой смартфон на тумбочку вместе с книгами и собиралась переодеться в пижаму, но тут меня окликнул отец:   
— Надь, иди сюда скорее, — я мигом покинула комнату и спустилась к отцу. Папа сидел перед телевизором, по телику передавали местные новости, в них говорилось о том, что в районе Чиста обрушилось здание старого театра, и хоть сейчас информация уточняется, по всей видимости здание театра обрушилось из-за ветхости и постоянно идущих осенью в Праге дождей.   
— Мы должны быть первые там, из-за всей этой неразберихи можно тайком вывести оттуда Вацлава, — тревожно сказала я отцу.   
— Я хотел тебе тоже самое предложить, — ободрил меня отец.


	24. Вместе и на всегда

Пока я наспех одевалась и собирала отцовскую сумку, папа по рации связался со своей спасательной командой, а затем — с чешскими спасателями. Он велел всем выдвигаться к разрушенному театру. К счастью, коллеги моего папы и его начальник тоже смотрели новости, и они без лишних колебаний согласились помочь нам спасти всех, кто оказался под завалами в разрушенном театре. Дорога от дома до места, где раньше находился театр, заняла двадцать минут. Чтобы сократить время и путь, мы шли не напрямую, а постоянно срезали углы, пока не вышли к тому месту, где раньше располагалось здание. Часть команды спасателей уже была на месте, включая и начальника моего отца — Павла Сергеевича. Остальные только подтягивались к месту происшествия. Время раздавать приказы не было, поэтому мы, не дожидаясь остальных, тут же рванули в развалинам театра.   
"Боже, не дай моему возлюбленному погибнуть, не оставляй его! " — взмолилась я, хотя знала, что молитвой делу не поможешь; я реалистка и в чудеса не верю совсем, верю только в науку и торжество человеческого духа. Я не знала, как театр выглядел до того как его забросили, но заброшенность и почти непрекращающиеся дожди в Праге превратили его в груду покореженного металла и кучу камней. Последствия обрушения оказались просто катастрофическими: спасатели то и дело вытаскивали из под завалов тела находящихся там людей, и погибших оказалось больше, чем выживших. Кроме татуированных и бритых бандитов из группировки Двали, которых мы вытаскивали из под завалов, мы вытащили ещё несколько молодых и измотанных людей, среди которых оказались и молодые девушки. Две из них были в тяжёлом состоянии, и их тут же увезли в ближайшую больницу. Пока остальные занимались разгребанием завалов, мы с папой вошли в то, что осталось от театра, и начали кликать доктора Коллера.   
— Вацлав! Вацлав, если ты жив, отзовись! — кричала я на пару с отцом. Мы практически потеряли надежду найти нашего друга живым. Всюду стояла могильная тишина, которую иногда прерывала сирена скорой помощи и едва слышные стоны пострадавших. Отец стал тянуть меня к выходу, говоря мне, что, возможно, доктора Коллера здесь нет, и нам лучше уйти отсюда, пока всё это на нас не обрушилось, но тут...   
— Надя! сюда, я не могу выбраться, — донёсся до нас голос Вацлава.   
— Это он, — шепнула я отцу.   
— Пан Коллер! Отзовитесь, Вы где? — выкрикнул мой папа.   
— Я в каком-то... помещении. Меня пристегнули к трубе наручниками.   
— Не переставайте с нами разговаривать, мы по голосу к вам выйдем, — выкрикнул мой отец.   
— Я не могу, — почти хриплым голосом крикнул Вацлав — в горле... пересохло. я очень...  
— Вац, держись, мы идём! — выкрикнула я.   
— Боже, что эти изверги с ним сделали! — возмутился мой папа.   
Мы продолжили искать доктора Коллера и, наконец, нашли его в тесной комнатке, напоминающей кладовку. Впрочем, она кладовкой и оказалась. Бедный Вацлав: его пристегнули наручниками к тому месту, куда обычно вешают одежду; он не стоял на ногах, практически повис. Увидев нас, он слабо улыбнулся, и... потерял сознание. Мой папа тут же выломал вешалку, и, держа на руках Вацлава, стал выбираться из завалов, точнее —мы стали выбираться. Бедный мой Вацлав: он лежал на мощных руках моего отца и не шевелился, только едва подёргивался. Мы почти вышли из развалин театра, но тут кто-то схватил меня за ногу, и я остановилась. В этой части развалин мы ещё не были. На полу под тяжёлыми бетонными блоками лежал... тот самый человек, от которого у меня были мурашки по телу, и тот, кто заставил моего дорогого друга страдать — Радич Николадзе.   
— Помогите мне... — еле проговорил он.   
Какое нахальство: бандит, погубивший много жизней, просит помощи у спасателей... нет, это не нахальство, а насмешка судьбы над тем, кто не ценит жизни других. Я присела на корточки рядом с Радичем, и, исказив лицо улыбкой победителя, сказала:   
— Твои ребята мертвы, как и половина тех несчастных, которых ты держал здесь против их воли. Тебе больше негде прятаться, Радич, — я не знала, понимал ли он русскую речь, ведь с ним я заговорила по-русски. — Кодекс спасателя не даёт мне права оставить тебя здесь погибать, не будь я спасателем, я бы оставила тебя здесь, но поскольку я спасатель, то и тебя вытащу, — Николадзе улыбнулся: он прекрасно понимал русский язык и надеялся на помощь русской мафии, но его улыбку я оборвала сухой фразой: — "Ты, наверное, огорчишься, но мафии в России больше нет, так что восстанавливать свои силы ты будешь в одной из тюремных больниц России"   
Я вышла из здания, сказав отцу, чтобы он вызвал полицию, так как последним выжившим оказался Радич Николадзе. Я не помнила, как оказалась в больнице, в которую временно определили Вацлава. Главное, что он жив — хоть истощён, но жив. Врач не знал, куда ему ставить капельницу с глюкозой, так как у него вместо рук протезы, а на живой части правой руки были сплошные синяки. На тело не поставишь, — неудобно — на шею тоже — она слишком тонкая и хрупкая. Тогда его перевернули на бок и поставили под лопатку. Так он и пролежал, пока его вместе с другими пострадавшими не переправили в Новосибирск. Уже подлетая к нашему родному городу, Вацлав открыл глаза, и, видя меня улыбнулся.   
— Ты в безопасности, теперь ничто не разлучит нас, — улыбнулась я в ответ.   
— А Николадзе? — тихо спросил Вацлав.   
— Он будет восстанавливаться в тюремной больнице, если, конечно, возмездие не настигнет его раньше: уж слишком много людей хотят заполучить его голову, — ответил мой отец.   
— Отдыхай любимый, у нас впереди целая жизнь, — улыбнулась я и поцеловала Вацлава в макушку.


End file.
